Spiel mit dem Feuer
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Wieso musste ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy als ihr neuer Partner in ihrer Abteilung arbeiten? Das Leben war einfach nicht fair! Denn jeder wusste, dass Malfoy gewissen Leuten das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte... Und das tat er doch, oder nicht? DMHG
1. Und das war erst der Anfang

_**Disclaimer: **__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo: **__Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt._

**Es gibt eine neue Story von mir! D Die Line hierfür ist auch schon komplett fertig ausgeschrieben und joa... Die restlichen Kapitel müssen nur noch geschrieben werden. xD Insgesamt ist diese FF auf 8 Kapitel + Epilog angelegt. Dieses Kapitel ist auch nicht gebetat. Wenn das nachgeholt ist, ersetzte ich das Kapitel durch das gebetate, also nicht wundern. Aber jetzt konnte ich es nicht abwarten und war mal wieder zu ungeduldig und _musste_ es einfach schonmal hochladen. Verzeiht mir. xD**

**Wie immer können auch Nicht-Angemeldete reviewen... -wink mit dem zaunpfahl- ;) **

**Aber jetzt... Viel Spaß mit der neuen Fanfiction: **

_----------------------------------------------------- _

**S**piel **M**it **D**em **F**euer

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Eins: Und das war erst der Anfang...

Hermione war glücklich mit ihrem neuen Job. Zufrieden blätterte sie in der Schublade mit den Aktenblättern, während die künstlichen Sonnenstrahlen durch die ebenso angezauberten Fenster in ihr kleines Büro im zweiten Untergeschoss des Zauberministeriums schienen. Seitdem Mr Cracker vor zwei Wochen in seine wohlverdiente Rente gegangen war, war es ziemlich still im Raum geworden. Nur das Klicken der Uhr oder das Klacken von Absätzen aus dem Flur her durchschnitten die sonst vorhandene Stille. Oder natürlich das typische Kratzen der Feder auf Pergament. Aber das was sowieso normal.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor hatte eine – wie zu erwarten gewesene – hervorragende Ausbildung nach Hogwarts abgeschlossen und aufgrund dessen war es nur noch ein kleiner Sprung gewesen, mit einer Bewerbung die einzig freie Stelle für die Spezialisierung der Fachleitungsstelle für Internationale Kommunikation zu bekommen.

Hermione lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Wie glücklich war sie gewesen, als sie den Brief mit der Zusage bekommen hatte. Und wie Mr Cracker ihr immer geduldig erklärt und geholfen hatte, wenn sie mal nicht weiter wusste oder sich unsicher war... Und wie Greg noch an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag gekommen war, um Blumen vorbeizubringen. Das war wirklich lieb gewesen.

Greg war schon klasse. Hermione wusste auch nicht, was genau zwischen ihnen war. Manchmal machte er Andeutungen, die wie „Ich bin noch nicht bereit für eine Beziehung" klangen und dann gab es Momente, wo er draufgängerisch und dennoch fürsorglich war. Nun denn... Mit der Zeit würde sich zeigen, wo all dies hinführen würde. Momentan war Hermione jedenfalls froh, ihre Freiheit genießen zu können und dennoch zu wissen, dass jemand für sie da war.

Nach der Spezialisierung hatte sie die zweite Fachleitungsstelle der Internationalen Kommunikation bekommen – an erster Stelle stand Mr Cracker. Es gab viel Organisatorisches zu regeln: Kontakte zu den ausländischen Zauberministerien mussten aufrecht gehalten werden, es musste sich ausgetauscht werden; unter anderem auch, wenn es darum ging, internationale, nicht selten kleine Events zu organisieren.

Der Job machte der jungen Frau sehr viel Spaß. Hier war sie in ihrem Element: Viel nachforschen, alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchplanen und aufschreiben, vermitteln, andere Leute anweisen und sie glücklich machen. Meistens jedenfalls.

Und nun war Mr Cracker nicht mehr dabei. Hermione gönnte ihm die Rente – das tat sie wirklich – aber es war dennoch etwas einsam auf Dauer. Zwar war _sie_ nun diejenige, die die oberste Leitungsstelle in dem Bereich hatte, aber es war einfach schöner, wenn man jemanden zum Reden hatte, auch wenn es nur zum kurzen Plaudern für Zwischendurch war. Oder bei der Planung der Zauberbowling-WM oder bei der Begrüßungsfeier der neuen Magiegesundheitsministerin.

Hermione hatte Rufus Scrimgeour bereits darauf angesprochen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich etwas verlassen fühlte – das hatte sie natürlich _nicht_ als Grund für einen weiteren Partner angegeben – aber ihr wuchs die Arbeit einfach über den Kopf, wenn sie noch länger alleine bleiben würde. Sie hoffte, dass er sie wirklich ernst genommen und sich schnell nach Ersatz bemüht hatte.

Hermione richtete sich auf und ging kurz zum Schreibtisch, um einen Stapel ordentlich zusammengebundene Pergamente wegzuräumen. Gerade, als sie schon auf dem Weg zum Regal war, öffnete sich hinter ihr die Tür und das typische Räuspern des Zauberministers ertönte.

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... _Lächelnd drehte sich die junge Frau gar nicht erst um. „Guten Tag, Mr Scrimgeour. Haben Sie etwas für mich?" Sie stoppte vor dem Regal, um mit einer Hand eine der oberen Schubladen herauszuziehen und nach einem Stapel loser Akten zu greifen, die abgeheftet werden mussten.

„In der Tat, Miss Granger. Sie fragten dringlichst nach einem neuen Partner und hier ist er. Er war schon einmal in dieser Abteilung tätig und sollte daher keine Probleme mit einer nur kurzen Einweisung haben."

Hermione lächelte erleichtert, während sie die Pergamente auf den anderen Arm verlagerte. „Oh, gut. Alleine häuft sich das Ganze doch schon ziemlich schnell an."

„Ich werde Sie dann wieder alleine lassen. Mr Malfoy kennen Sie ja bereits."

Die junge Frau verharrte in der Bewegung, bevor sie herumwirbelte, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihr die losen Blätter aus den Fingern glitten und links und rechts durch die Luft flatterten. Scrimgeour war bereits wieder verschwunden, nur _er_ stand am Türrahmen gelehnt: Hochgewachsen, mit den neusten Markenroben bekleidet, die Haare perfekt frisiert, die Augen herablassend und das Gesicht zu einer gelangweilten Grimasse verzogen.

Und dennoch sah er gut aus. Sehr gut sogar, wie sich Hermione zähneknirschend eingestehen musste. Sie hasste ihn und seine Einstellung jetzt schon.

Und das war erst der Anfang...

xXx

„Malfoy stand _was_?!" Es hätte Hermione nicht gewundert, wenn sich der Milchkaffee von Ginny in einem feinen Sprühregen in der Luft wiedergefunden hätte.

„Er stand hinter Scrimgeour. Natürlich mit dem arrogantesten Gesichtsausdruck, den er zustande bringen konnte. Oh – und natürlich mit den edelsten Klamotten auf Maß angepasst!" Sie schnaubte spöttisch in ihren Milchshake.

„Oh man. Das haut mich völlig um. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben." Ginny lehnte sich fassungslos zurück, bis sie kopfschüttelnd auflachte.

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte Hermione und betrachtete abwesend die anderen Leute in der Eisdiele. Das Wetter war genauso war, wie es durch das verzauberte Fenster im Büro ausgesehen hatte. Ein kleiner Trost nach dem schrecklichen, grausamen ersten Arbeitstag mit Draco Malfoy. Und das war er wirklich gewesen. Schrecklich und einfach nur grausam.

Sie massierte sich langsam die Schläfen. „Was ich vorher nicht wusste, war, dass Draco vorher _meine_ Stelle hatte, als Mr Cracker noch dort war. Er wurde dann für ein paar Wochen nach Kanada versetzt und die frei gewordene Stelle hatte ich bekommen. Na, und jetzt, wo Mr Cracker nicht mehr da ist, bin ich nach oben gerutscht und ausgerechnet für wen ist wieder eine Stelle in der Internationalen Kommunikation frei?" Sie stöhnte dumpf auf.

„Malfoy", antwortete Ginny und wusste nicht, ob sie mit Hermione weinen oder lachen sollte. Sie entschied sich für die Mitte und verzog das Gesicht zu einer unbekannten Grimasse.

Jedoch schien ihr Gegenüber dies nicht zu bemerkten. „Genau", knurrte die junge Frau finster, „Er ist mein neuer Partner. So gesehen teilen wir uns die Leitungsstelle." Sie rührte mit dem Strohhalm im Glas herum und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort: „Ich hätte ihn für alles – wirklich alles! – eingeschätzt. Nur nicht für Internationale Kommunikation!"

Ginny nickte mitfühlend. „Ihr werdet euch aneinander gewöhnen müssen. So schlimm ist er vielleicht gar nicht, wenn man ihn erst einmal näher kennen lernt..." Anhand des folgenden Blicks wusste sie jedoch, wie ihre Freundin darüber dachte.

„Doch", stöhnte Hermione dumpf und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen. „Es _wird_ schlimm. Morgen wird die Hölle sein. Ich weiß es jetzt schon."

Und Hermione Granger irrte sich nur selten.

--------------------------

_tbc_

**_Wie hat euch der Anfang gefallen? Ich hoffe, vielversprechend -gg- _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Viele Grüße,_**

_**Puma**  
_


	2. Hölle? Hölle!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt._

**Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! Ihr macht mich echt glücklich mit eurem Feedback :D **

Knuddel an** Neara1** (dankeschön, da werde ich ja glatt rot -lach- viel spaß beim weiterlesen!), **BdW** (Huch, ja, das war aus Versehen xD -hüstel- naja, egal. Viel Spaß beim Mitverfolgen ihres ersten Arbeitstages. Ich sag nur: Die Arme xD ), **Nangini** (hach, du bist mir schon immer so treu gewesen :o) Das ist wirklich schön. Und ich freue mich, dass dir diese FF auch wieder gefällt!), **hp girly** (ja, bei mir gehts gerade voll kreativ zur Sache xD Ich mag es auch, wenn die FFs mal nach der Schulzeit spielen...), **Jean** (hach, dankeschön, das hat mich auch sehr gefreut :) Ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich neue Ideen einbringen kann, sodass sich die FF von den anderen "Draco-und-Hermione-arbeiten-jetzt-zusammen"-FFs unterscheident xD ), **Panazee** (das ist sehr schön und freut mich :) Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!), **chaosprincess** (hihi, hier der nächste Teil. Ja, ich gebe Ginny gerne die Rolle als Hermiones beste Freundin xD" ), **LunaNigra** (hihi, ja, im vierten Kapitel erklärt Draco, warum er ausgerechnet diesen Job macht -gg-) und schließlich **Zauberfee** (das macht mich wirklich glücklich :D Oh ja, Hermione wird noch ganz schön unter seiner Schikane leiden... Aber das war ja voherzusehen xD Armes Ding. -gg- Naja, dafür wird sie ja auch später belohnt... : ).

**Ich würde mich freuen, wenn noch ein paar mehr ein paar Wörtchen hinterlassen, die dieses Kapitel gelesen haben. ) So, aber nun gehts weiter mit:**_  
_

_------------------------------------------------- _

**S**piel** M**it** D**em** F**euer

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Zwei: Hölle? Hölle! 

Hermione machte sich nur geringfügig Mühe, ihre Unausgeschlafenheit und ihren Unmut zu verstecken. Wenn ihr Malfoy sowieso schon immer direkt zeigte, wo sie bei ihm stand, wieso sie dann nicht auch?

Sie fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal über die erschöpften Augen, bevor sie mit einem gedämpften Seufzen die Klinke der Bürotür herunterdrückte. Entgeistert blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen, als ihr Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch fiel. Ihrem Schreibtisch, an dem zur Zeit niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy saß. Draco Malfoy, der ihre Sachen mit einer Armbewegung – oder wahrscheinlich nur mit einem lässigen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, da sich der werte Herr garantiert nicht den Ärmel „schmutzig" machen wollte – ihre sämtlichen Schreibtischunterlagen und –utensilien auf dem Boden herum verstreut hatte.

Als sie für ein paar weitere Sekunden bewegungslos im Türrahmen stand, drehte er langsam den Kopf und mustere sie abfällig. „Ist was?" Um den Tonfall zu unterstützen, hob er langsam die linke Augenbraue.

Hermione merkte, wie sie innerlich zu brodeln gegangen. _Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. _Sie zwang sich dazu, mehrmals tief ein- und auszuatmen, bis sie sich sicher war, nicht ihre Haltung zu verlieren. Denn immerhin musste einer von ihnen den Job gewissenhaft ausführen; und wenn es Malfoy schon nicht tat...

_Ganz ruhig_, versuchte sie sich einzureden, _So schlimm kann es gar nicht sein, oder? Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen..._

Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre und ging langsam nach vorne, den jungen Mann ignorierend, der es ihrerseits gleichtat und unbekümmert im Tagespropheten blätterte. Sie ging in die Hocke und sammelte Feder und Tintenfässchen auf. Ihre Finger tasteten nach Pergamentschleifen und diversen Kleinkram, bis ihr Blick hinter den Schreibtisch glitt. Das war jetzt nicht wahr, oder?

_Doch._

Diesmal kostete es all ihre Willenskraft, nicht einfach auf Malfoy einzubrüllen. Stattdessen schluckte sie all ihren Zorn hinunter – sie nahm sich vor, vor dem Einschlafen einfach kräftig in ihr Kissen zu schreien – und kroch zwei Meter weiter, um mit dem Einsammeln der ganzen einzelnen Blätter und Pergamente zu beginnen. Malfoy hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, jene Blätter vom Schreibtisch zu nehmen, die beide für ihre Arbeit benötigen würden. Stattdessen hatte er einfach und restlos _alles_ vom Schreibtisch gefegt, sich danach dort hingepflanzt und wartete nun scheinbar darauf, dass... Ja, auf was denn? Dass ihm die Galleonen in die offenen Hände flatterten?

_Oh nein, so einfach ist das nicht, mein Lieber_, dachte Hermione nur mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, als sie sich schließlich aufrichtete und ihre ganzen Sachen auf den zweiten Schreibtisch geräumt hatte.

„Was sollte das?", fragte sie mit harscher Stimme nach.

Malfoy sah nicht von seiner Zeitung auf. „Was sollte was?"

Sie kniff wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Spielte er jetzt auch noch auf unschuldig und unberechtigt? Soweit würde es noch kommen! „Meine Sachen", presste sie stattdessen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Oh,_das_ meinst du." Er schlug die Zeitung zusammen und betrachtete den ungeordneten Stapel in ihren Händen mit geheuchelter Anteilnahme. „Tut mir wirklich leid." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, bis er mit unbekümmerter Stimme fortfuhr: „Aber sie waren im Weg."

„Sie waren nicht im Weg!", fauchte Hermione plötzlich zurück, „Sie lagen auf _meinem_ Schreibtisch, an dem _du_ jetzt dich frecherweise hingesetzt hast!"

Malfoy rückte seine Krawatte zurecht, bevor er sie musterte und mit kühler Stimme entgegnete: „Ja, weil _dieser_ Schreibtisch ursprünglich _mein_ Schreibtisch war. Ich fand, dass ich also durchaus das Recht habe, hier zu sitzen und zu arbeiten."

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund-..."

„Doch, das ist es. Nur weil ich drei Monate in Kanada war, heißt es nicht, dass du hier gleich alles umkrempeln kannst, wie es dir beliebt! Es war mein Schreibtisch, es bleibt mein Schreibtisch. Es war meine Stelle, es bleibt meine Stelle als Leiter in der Internationalen Kommuntikation."

„Wir_teilen_ uns wenn dann überhaupt die Stelle als Leiter beziehungsweise Leiterin", erwiderte sie scharf, „Denn dies war die Stelle von Mr Cracker." Sie verstummte für einen Moment, um ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein zu verlagern. Na, das fing ja gut an mit Malfoy... Die Götter mussten sie lieben.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Scrimgeour stand im Türrahmen. „Miss Granger? Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit? Ich muss Sie sprechen." Als er beide in angespannter Körperhaltung gegenüber stehen sah, hob er leicht beide Augenbrauen an. „Klappt alles? Ich hoffe doch sehr. Eigentlich sollte es so gut wie keine Probleme geben."

„Nein, nein", warf Hermione ein und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Dieser kindische Streit mit Malfoy würde eh nichts bringen. Außerdem kam ihr gerade ein Gedanke, wie sie sich für diese alberne Aktion an ihm rächen könnte. „Alles bestens."

Sie trat vor Malfoys Schreibtisch, der überrascht den Kopf hob. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen knallte sie ihm den Stapel vor die Nase und flötete als Erklärung hinterher: „Draco, kannst du bitte das hier wieder sortieren, während ich weg bin? Die sind dir vorhin heruntergefallen und wenn wir weiterarbeiten wollen, brauchen wir Ordnung."

Da Scrimgeour noch im Türrahmen stand, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr die Blätter aus der Hand mit einem Ruck zu sich heranzuziehen und mit einem leise geknurrten „Mach ich" zu antworten.

An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln um. „Und beeil dich. Wir müssen noch eine Menge schaffen."

xXx

Bis Hermione ihre Schreibsachen und sonstige Gegenstände auf dem anderen Schreibtisch angeordnet hatte, hatte sich Malfoy auch bereits eingerichtet, die Pergamente geordnet und sich somit einen Überblick über die neusten Gegebenheiten verschafft. Da er nun voll im Bilde war, ließ er auch nicht lange mit Anschuldigungen und Kritikpunkten auf sich warten.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich die Ordnung im Regalfach für die Fremdsprachenregister geändert?", setzte er stirnrunzelnd seine Unmut in den Raum, „Das war doch völlig okay, wie es vorher war."

„War es nicht", erwiderte sie nur monton, „Mr Cracker war begeistert, als ich ihm das neue System vorschlug."

„Und was sollen diese Flaschen hier?"

Sie drehte noch nicht einmal den Kopf, da sie auch so oder so wusste, wohin er zeigte. „Das ist Wasser, Kaffe und Tee. Damit wir nicht immer gleich zur Kantine rennen müssen." Malfoys gemurmeltes „Dafür aber zur Toilette..." überhörte sie gekonnt.

„Was mir auch nicht einleuchten will, ist, wie du die Akten für den Austausch für-..."

„Bei Merlin, nochmal!" Wütend knallte Hermione die Handflächen auf die Tischplatte, als sie ihn gereizt anfunkelte. „Hast du eigentlich an allem etwas auszusetzen, was sich während deiner Ab- und meiner Anwesenheit geändert hat?"

Gespielt überrascht blickte er sie an. „Das habe ich tatsächlich", antwortete er mit gekünstelt verblüffter Stimme, sodass sie sich nur kopfschüttelnd wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierte. Er war es einfach nicht wert. Solange er sich vorgenommen hatte, gegen sie anzuarbeiten, konnten sie nur ausharren. Irgendwann würde der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo ihm einleuchten würde, dass dieser Job nicht ohne Zusammenarbeit klappen konnte.

Sein Pech, wenn er das momentan nicht so sah. Armseelig. Aber im Grunde war Malfoy schon immer so gewesen.

Schulterzuckend beugte sich Hermione wieder über das Pergament.

xXx

Unruhig fuhr sich Hermione mit den Fingern durch die dichten, braunen Haare. In einem Monat würde in London der Internationale Veela-Schönheitswettbewerb stattfinden, doch die Organisation dessen erwies sich schwieriger als zunächst angenommen. Eines der Hauptprobleme war, überhaupt eine unparteiische Jury auf die Beine zu stellen, die nicht von der Ausstrahlung der Veela beeinflusst wurde. Und dann hatten die hübschen Damen natürlich auch noch allerlei Ansprüche und Forderungen, die möglichst gut erfüllt werden mussten.

Damit sich die ehemalige Gryffindor gut in die Situationen der Veelas hineinversetzen konnte, hatte sie zuhause ein wenig recherchiert und hatte ihr Material mit zur Arbeit genommen. Wer wusste, vielleicht konnte es ihnen noch nützlich sein.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein blonder Haarschopf über ihre Schulter lugte. Als sie den Kopf nach rechts drehte, ignorierte Malfoy ihr Starren und ließ seine Augen stattdessen über ihre Notizen huschen.

„Das da ist Quatsch." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf zwei kleine Zeilen, die noch schräg am Rand hinzugefügt worden waren.

Hermione griff nach dem Papier, um nachzulesen, was sie am letzten Abend noch aufgeschrieben hatte.

„Es ist leider ein weit verbreiteter Mumpitz, dass man als Veela seinen „Mate", seinen Partner finden muss." Er lächelte spöttisch. „Wer auch immer das in die Welt gesetzt hat... Hast du dir das ausgedacht oder wirklich irgendwo gefunden?"

Gereizt durch seine Anschuldigung stopfte sie das Papier unter die anderen. „Ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht", pampte sie zurück, „Ich fand diese Information auch in keinem Buch, sei unbesorgt. Nein, das da wurde mir mündlich gesagt. Daher steht es auch nur klein am Rand."

Malfoy lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte. „Aha. Und da glaubst du gleich, dass das stimmt? Granger, Granger..." Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er sie mit mitleidiger Miene, die sie zur Weisglut trieb. „Seit wann glaubst du alles so leichtgläubig? Glaub mir, diese Informationen sind rein erfunden."

„Ich wollte sie ja auch noch nachprüfen-..."

„Brauchst du nicht mehr. Glaub mir einfach. Das ist Aberglaube."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, bis sie plötzlich in ein spöttisches Grinsen ausbrach. „Wusstest du, Malfoy, dass dich viele für jemanden halten, der Veela-Blut in sich trägt?"

Der junge Mann schnaubte nur als Antwort und verschränkte die Arme. „Das ist alles reines Können. Mein Charme braucht kein Veela-Blut. Mir kann man auch so nichts abschlagen."

Hermione verzichtete auf eine Erwiderung und verdrehte nur die Augen. Bei so viel Eitelkeit und Einbildung war wirklich Hopfen und Malz verloren.

xXx

Fakt der folgenden Tage war: Ihr Verhältnis änderte sich wie erwartet kein bisschen. Entweder behandelte Malfoy sie wie Luft oder machte sie nieder. Natürlich wirkte sich das auch auf Hermiones Gemütslage aus und sie wurde leicht melanchonisch und depressiv; vor allem, da sie sich vorher so gut mit Mr Cracker verstanden hatte. Statt dem netten, ehemaligen Kollegen hatte sie Malfoy als Partner bekommen. Extremer hätte der Gegensatz nicht ausfallen können.

Hermione blickte auf ihre Uhr. Noch ein paar Minuten, bis die Mittagspause vorei sein würde. Sie konnte sich also einen heißen Kaffee holen, bevor es wieder galt, schlechtgelaunt mit einem herummeckernden, ehemaligen Slytherin im Büro zu sitzen.

Sie schenkte sich gerade das heiße Getränk ein, als ein Seufzen ihre Lippen verließ. Die letzten Tage waren einfach die Hölle gewesen. Ihr machte der sonst heißgeliebte Job absolut keinen Spaß mehr, sie schlief schlecht und es graute ihr jeden Tag vor Malfoys Gemeinheiten. Nicht, dass sie sich sonderlich darum scherte, was genau er zu ihr sagte... aber dass er einfach immer und immer wieder etwas zu kritisieren hatte! Nie gab er Ruhe, geschweige denn erkannte ihr etwas an. Aber so etwas wäre wirklich utopisch gewesen.

Für einen Moment lang spielte die junge Frau mit dem Gedanken, ihren Job hinzuschmeißen und etwas völlig Neues anzufangen. Sie wusste, dass sie das Talent hatte, neue Sachen schnell und sorfältig zu lernen, und dann, wenn sie-... Schluss jetzt!

Entschlossen krallte sich ihre Hand um den Kaffeebecher. Das ging jetzt wirklich zu weit! Nur wegen Malfoy ihren Traumjob zu schmeißen und zu kündigen... Das wäre ja noch schöner! Immerhin war sie nun endlich Leiterin! Sie würde ihm schon noch zeigen, dass er ohne sie aufgeschmissen war. Und bis dahin würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

„Die Welt ist einfach nicht fair", murmelte sie noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie so stark zusammenzuckte, dass sogar etwas Kaffee aus der Tasse schwappte, weil eine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr schnarrte: „Das war sie noch nie, Granger. Und jetzt weiter, sonst werden wir bis morgen nicht fertig. Ich habe keine Lust auf Überstunden."

Hermione wirbelte herum und sah nur noch, wie der blonde junge Mann zum Büro stolzierte. Sie schnaubte nur spöttisch. Malfoy und Überstunden! Als wenn dieser Zustand jemals eintraten würde!

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass dies in gar nicht so weiter Ferne lag.

----------------------------------

_tbc_

**Hat's euch gefallen? Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :o)**

**Viele Grüße, **

**Puma **


	3. Überstunden

_**Disclaimer: **__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo**_: _Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt. _

**Ich habe mich sehr über die tollen Reviews gefreut!** Daaaanke an **Neara1** (ich fand es mal nett, dass auch Malfoy den Ehrgeiz zu etwas hat. In diesem Chap wirst du ihn noch richtig schuftend kennen lernen -g- **), chaosprincess** (lange hält das keiner aus -seufz- Aber dass muss Hermione auch nicht mehr ;) ), **BdW** (ja, ich mag auch solche letzten Sätze xD Hermione kann und wird auch zurückfauchen, hihi ), **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** (jaaa, unsere Löwing schlägt sich wirklich tapfer -gg- Ich hätte vermutlich längst herumgebrüllt xD ), **Nangini** (jaaah, ich lese zwischen ihnen auch lieber so einen fetzigen Streit, das hat wirklich was! Und voll cool mit deiner Vorahnung!), **Panazee** (das freut mich :) Ja, Malfoy ist echt fies zu Hermione. Einfach nur gemein. Aber das ändert sich noch...), **D.V.G.M.1** ( dankeschön, das freut mich auch :) viel Spaß dann auch beim Weiterlesen! ), **Anna-Panna** (-gg- das ist prima:D Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und Mitfiebern!), **Junglina **(das freut mich wirklich, danke!), **Zauberfee** (hach ja, Hermione hat es schon mit Malfoy schwer... Aber wie weiß man so oft... Nachdem es erst einmal so richtig geknallt hat, wird es meistens besser:) So auch hier xD ) und schließlich **LunaNigra** (ich bin auch oft zu faul zum einloggen -g- Danke auch dir!). Ihr habt mir die Tage versüßt :) Fühlt euch mal geknuddelt.

**Ich würde mich freuen, wenn mehr von den Schwarzlesern aus den Löchern kommen könnten. Ich bin auch nicht böse über nachträgliche Reviews, im Gegenteil ;) Oder jene Leute, die die FF mitverfolgen und sie sogar auf der Favoriten-Liste haben, dann aber auch keinen Piep von sich geben...**

**Ich habe während meiner Ferienwoche auch diese FF fertig geschrieben. Es wird also regelmäßige Updates geben. :) Nun aber zum dritten Chap...**

**--------------------------------------------- **

**S**piel** M**it** D**em** F**euer

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Drei: Überstunden 

Zu Hermiones Glück schien sich die Arbeitssituation in den nächsten zwei Wochen dennoch mehr oder weniger einzupendeln. Endlich schien Malfoy wenigstens ein kleines bisschen erkannt zu haben, dass es nicht ohne Hermione ging, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sie nicht ständig ignorierte und auf Ego-Trip arbeitete. Dennoch spielte er sich in regelmäßigen Abständen unnötig auf, aber man konnte ja nicht wählerisch sein.

Allerdings gab es natürlich immer noch Momente, wo Hermione der Kragen platzte. Wie jenen Freitag, als Ginny kurz vorbeikam. Hermione freute sich immer über Besuch, vor allem, seit dem sie mit Malfoy im selben Büro saß. Nette Worte statt Schikane – was wollte sie mehr?

Erst klopfte es zögerlich an der Tür, bevor sie sich nach Hermiones „Herein!" langsam öffnete. Sobald die junge Frau die feuerrote Haarpracht erkannte, sprang sie vom Stuhl hoch, um ihrer Freundin entgegen zu kommen.

„Ginny!", rief sie freudig überrascht, „Was machst du denn hier?" Sie hörte Malfoy genervt aufstöhnen, ignorierte ihn aber wie so oft in den letzten Tagen bei solchen Aktionen.

„Dich besuchen", grinste die Angesprochene zurück und fügte nach einem schnellen Seitenblick zum ehemaligen Slytherin hinzu: „Ich dachte mir, dass du dich sicherlich über Abwechslung freust."

„Ganz reizend, aber könnt ihr das woanders klären?", erklang Malfoys schneidende Stimme. „Es gibt Leute, die wollen in Ruhe arbeiten."

Hermione rollte nur mit Augen, bevor sie Ginny zur Tür zog.

„Weißt du, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns später zum Shoppen in der Winkelgasse treffen wollen? Ich habe nämlich-...", begann diese loszuplappern, bis sie erneut unterbrochen wurde.

„Hast du überhaupt genügend Geld dazu? Mich wundert es ja immer wieder, wie ihr es schafft, euch über Wasser zu halten. Ich warte nur darauf, dass euer Haus zwangsversteigert wird."

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde legte sich ein verletzter Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht, doch schnell versteckte sie ihre Emotionen und starrte Malfoy nur abfällig an. Schnaubend zog Hermione ihre Freundin aus der Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, er weiß nicht, wovon er redet. So etwas muss ich mir jeden Tag anhören."

Ginny nickte langsam. „Ich weiß. Aber es macht einen doch ganz schön fertig, immer und immer wieder mit der Nase hineingedrückt zu werden..."

„Aber es stimmt nicht! Arthur verdient jetzt gutes Geld durch seine neue Stelle im Ministerium! Wie ich schon sagte: Malfoy hat keine Ahnung." Als der geknickte Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht der jungen Weasley immer noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden war, stupste Hermione sie mit einem warmen Lächeln an. „Wie war das jetzt mit Shoppen? Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen. Wann und wo?"

Nachdem sie Treffpunkt und Zeit ausgemacht und noch ein bisschen geplaudert hatte, betrat Hermione wieder alleine das Büro. Sofort kam die angestaute Wut wieder hoch und diesmal gab es keinen Weg daran vorbei. Diesmal musste es einfach heraus.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten marschierte sie zu Malfoys Schreibtisch und fegte mit einer Handbewegung die Pergamente zur Seite, über die er sich gebeugt hatte, damit sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Überrumpelt und wütend blitzte er sie an und öffnete schon den Mund zu einer scharfen Bemerkung, da wurde er bereits von ihr unterbrochen.

„_Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!_", blaffte sie ihn an, „Wie kannst du nur so unhöflich und unverschämt sein? Du weißt gar nicht, wie daneben du dich benimmst! Mir scheint, dass du nie aus der Pubertät herausgekommen bist! Du bist eine Schande, Malfoy!"

Bevor er ihre Beschimpfungen unterbinden konnte, hatte sie blitzschnell Luft geholt und kreischte weiter: „Außerdem kümmerst du dich einen Dreck darum, ob du mit deinen Worten andere verletzt oder nicht! Du bist echt das letzte Arsch, Malfoy!"

Und mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

xXx

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später wurde diese Tür wieder zugeknallt, sodass Hermione erschrocken zusammenzuckte und einen schmierigen Strich auf dem Pergament hinterließ. Seufzend knüllte sie das Blatt wieder zusammen, bis sie bemerkte, dass Malfoy direkt vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Er hat die Arme links und rechts aufgestützt und blitzte sie wütend an.

„Wo sind die Unterlagen?"

„Welche Unterlagen?"

Er beugte sich nach vorne und sagte mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme: „Die, die ich gestern für den Austausch der Exportlisten angefertigt habe!"

Hermione schmiss das zusammengeknüllte Pergament in den Mülleimer. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Wirklich nicht." Als sie nach einem neuen Pergament greifen wollte, hielt er ihr Handgelenk fest. Sie wusste sofort, dass er wütend war. _Sehr_ wütend, nach dem Griff an ihrem Handgelenk zu urteilen. Dennoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und unterdrückte eine schmerzverzogene Grimasse.

„Du hast sie versteckt, gib es zu", zischte er, „Nach dem, was ich zu Weasley gesagt habe, wolltest du dich rächen. Also, ich wiederhole mich nur noch einmal: Wo – sind – sie?"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo sie sind", erwiderte sie mit kühler Stimme, „Außerdem habe ich für solche kindischen Racheaktionen keine Zeit."

„Wenn du mich anlügst-..."

„Ich lüge dich nicht an! Ich habe diese dämlichen Unterlagen wirklich nicht gesehen, geschweige denn versteckt!", empörte sie sich über seine dreisten Unterstellungen. „Das ist doch absurd!"

„Da steckt die Arbeit einer ganzen Woche drin!", schrie Malfoy schon fast.

Hermione wusste auch nicht weiter. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, da sie an einer ganz anderen Sache gearbeitet hatte. Und wenn er anscheinend so dämlich war und die Unterlagen sonstwo verlegt hatte... Herzaubern brachte auch nichts, da alle Unterlagen gegen Aufrufzauber geschützt waren.

„Hör zu", betonte sie bissig, „Ich weiß nicht, wo deine Unterlagen abgeblieben sind, okay? Also hör auf, mir die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Du wirst es dann einfach nochmal machen müssen, weil-..."

„_Einfach nochmal _machen?", erwidert er mit aufgebrachter Stimme, „Weißt du, dass Scrimgeour die Daten bis Montag braucht? Das lässt sich nicht so einfach mal nacharbeiten!"

Hermione schluckte. Montag. Das war in drei Tagen.

Als er ihr Zögern merkte, beugte er sich nach vorne, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Ich schätze, dass heißt für uns beide Überstunden", knurrte er.

Daran gab es kein Weg vorbei. Sie waren _beide_ verantwortlich dafür, dass alles tiptop lief und rechtzeitig bearbeitet wurde. Sie nickte langsam, bis sich ihre Augen verengten. „Für uns _beide_."

Schnaubend richtete er sich wieder auf. „Was denkst du denn? Wenn ich dafür schon eine Woche gebraucht habe, wird einer von uns es alleine kaum in drei Tagen schaffen."

xXx

Nur das kontinuierliche Ticken der kleinen Wanduhr hallte fast schon unnatürlich laut durch das kleine Büro. Hier und das ertönte das Rascheln von Blättern oder das Kratzen von einer Feder auf Pergament. Mit einem leisen Seufzen hob Hermione den Kopf, um einen erschöpften Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. Nicht nur, dass sie und Malfoy ganz alleine im Ministerium waren – nein, es war auch noch kurz vor Mitternacht. Und morgen früh mussten die Unterlagen auf Scrimgeours Schreibtisch liegen.

Sie hatten nun die letzten drei Tage fast ununterbrochen durchgearbeitet. Es überraschte sie selbst, dass sich auch Malfoy so verbissen hinter diese Sachen klemmte und ebenso lange aufblieb wie sie. Dennoch merkte sie, wie sie langsam, aber sicher an ihre Grenzen angekommen war. Ihre Hand war schon ganz verkrampft, ihre Augenlider fielen ihr immer wieder zu und vor lauter Schlafentzug schwindelte ihr.

Da ihre letzte Mahlzeit einige Stunden her war, erhob sie sich, um sich wenigstens einen neuen Kaffee einzuschenken. Als die junge Frau aufstand, wurde sie diesmal von einem stärkeren Schwindel erfasst, sodass sie sich an der Tischkante festkrallen musste. Sie merkte nur noch, wie ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und konnte noch ein letztes, fast schon gewimmertes „Malfoy..." über die Lippen bringen, bevor sie zusammensackte und dabei auch noch gegen den Stuhl stieß.

Erst blickte Malfoy nicht auf. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er nach einer Weile genervt nach, als keine weiteren Worte von ihr zu hören waren. Als sie immer noch nicht antwortete, drehte er sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch um.

Es überraschte ihn schon selber, wie er ohne weiter nachzuenken aufsprang und sie an den Schultern packte. Ihr Kopf rollte schlaff auf die linke Seite, das Gesicht war für ihre Verhältnisse unnatürlich blass und die von dunklen Schatten unterlegten Augen waren geschlossen. Für einen Moment keimte ein ungewohntes Gefühl in ihm auf, dass er fürs erste ignorierte. Stattdessen schüttelte er sie, doch sie reagierte nicht.

„Scheiße, Granger!"

-------------------------------

_tbc_

**Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review :o)**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**

**Werbung:**

„**Die Spielverderberin" **von** Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, eine weitere Sirius/Hermione Fanfiction. Ich persönlich liebe sie! Schaut da doch mal rein und hinterlasst ein Review. Es lohnt sich – versprochen :3


	4. Denk, was du willst

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt._

**Danke wie immer an jene, die ein paar Wörter hinterlassen haben! Ihr hab euch gern :3 ** Merci beaucoup an **Jean** (unsere gute Hermione hat sich einfach überarbeitet - irgendwann musste das ja mal kommen xD Hach ja :D ), **junglina** (harte Schale, weicher Kern? Ich glaube, Draco weiß selber nicht, was mit ihm abgeht xD ), **Nangini** (hach ja, ich liebe diese Cliffies -harhar-Und noch so nebenbei: Ich mag deinen Nickname! ), **Gifty** (oh ja, das könnte einer dieser bekannten Wendepunkte gewesen sein, genau :) ), **Poetica Licentia** (hihi, wie du kombiniert hast, brauchte ich einfach nur einen Grund, Hermione überarbeiten zu lassen. Da habe ich es mir - zugegebenermaßen etwas einfach gemacht und die Unterlagen einfach verschwinden lassen. Wo sie sind, weiß ich auch nicht -lach- Nun noch zu deiner anderen Anmerkung: Ich hatte mir das so gedacht, dass Hermione in diesen drei Monaten, in denen Draco weg war, sich schnell und gut eingearbeitet hat. Mr Cracker war der Leiter der Abteilung, aber da er nun in Rente ist, müsste Hermione nun theoretisch seine Stelle einnehmen, da sie sozusagen hochrutscht. Draco sieht das ganz anders. Seiner Meinung nach müsste er der Leiter sein, da er ja normalerweise Hermiones Platz hatte, und, und, und... Solcher Quark eben. Ich freue mich, dass du nun dabei bist!), **LMA23** (freut mich sehr, danke! Ach, Draco doch nicht! ... oder etwa doch? Ein ganz kleines bisschen? -gg-), **chaosprincess** (ja, ich habe Streitszenen auch immer sehr gerne xD Malfoy ist Ginny gegenüber echt fies. Hihi, viel Spaß beim weiterlesen), **BdW** (hach, dein Review hat mich auch sehr gefreut! Ach, eigentlich lieben wir doch alle Cliffhanger, oder nicht? -lach- Wenn man weiterlesen kann, sind sie gerade ein schöner Nervenkitzel. Und die F ist ja schon beendet, d.h. es wird regelmäßige Updates geben, yay!), **LunaNigra** (schön :) Die Sache ist nur... wie ich schon bei Poetica schrieb... ich weiß auch nicht, wo die Unterlagen sind xD ), **Panazee** (auch hier nochmal: Mit den Unterlagen haben ich es mir wirklich etwas zu leicht gemacht -hüstel- Japp, eine Mütze voll Schlaf und unsere Hermione ist so gut wie neu :) Aber lies selber ;) ), **cherry 159** (das freut mich. Hier gehts auch schon weiter!) und schließlich **hp girly** (oh jaa, ohne Internet ist es schon hart -täschel- Aber du hast es ja hoffentlich jetzt geschafft :) Ab jetzt wird Draco sich etwas anders benehmen. Zumindest ein kleines bisschen. ;P ).

**Ihr seid wie immer klasse! Danke! Und nun, freut euch auf... - trommelwirbel- ... _  
_**

_------------------------------------------------------ _

**S**piel** M**it** D**em** F**euer

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Vier: Denk, was du willst

Sie erwachte dadurch, dass warme Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nasenspitze kitzelten. Blinzelnd begann sie sich zu regen und sich die verbliebene Schläfrigkeit aus den Augen zu reiben. Ihr Atem stockte, als sie ihr Umfeld genauer wahrnahm: Sie lag in einem großen, durchaus komfortablem Bett und dieses Bett befand sich in einem großen, durchaus schick eingerichteten Zimmer. Etwas düster, aber dennoch stilvoll.

Das Licht fiel durch einen Spalt der dunkelgrünen Vorhänge der riesigen Fenster. Als Hermione das Schlangensymbol für Slytherin und daneben das Wappen von Malfoy Mansion erkannte, wusste sie, dass sie bei _ihm_ zuhause war. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wieso hatte er sie zu sich nach Hause gebracht? Was war überhaupt genau geschehen? Sie war ohnmächtig geworden, und dann...?

Sie schreckte zusammen, als die Vorhänge plötzlich aufgerissen wurden und grelles Sonnenlicht das Zimmer erhellte. Hermione hob die Hand, um ihre tränenden Augen abzuschirmen und erst nach ein paar Sekunden konnte sie den Raum nach einer Person absuchen. Diese stellte sich als eine Hauselfe heraus.

„Guten Morgen, Miss", piepste sie und verbeugte sich, „Tiffy wurde aufgetragen, für Sie zu sorgen, Miss."

Stirnrunzelnd nickte Hermione ihr zu. Die Hauselfe hatte verhältnismäßig kleine, fransige Ohren und eine leicht kantige Nase. „Guten Morgen, Tiffy. Aber du brauchst dich nicht zu verbeugen. Wo bin ich?" Lieber noch einmal nachfragen und bestätigt werden, als dann doch falsch zu liegen...

Tiffy richtete sich irritiert durch die ungewohnte Forderung auf. „Sie befinden sich im Anwesen der Malfoys, Miss, in einem der Gästezimmer. Ich werde dem Herrn Bescheid sagen, dass Sie wach sind, Miss." Und bevor die junge Frau etwas erwidern konnte, was die Hauselfe auch schon verschwunden.

Seufzend ließ Hermione sich wieder in das große Kissen sinken. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was sie wegen ihrer Ohnmacht alles von Malfoy zu hören kriegen würde... Schlimm genug, dass sie auch noch bei ihm in einem Gästezimmer war. Plötzlich dämmerte ihr etwas. Tiffy wollte dem Herrn des Hauses Bescheid sagen... Aber was das nicht Lucius?

Angst durchströmte plötzlich ihre Brust. Wenn Lucius gleich hier auftauchen würde, würde er ihr garantiert nicht freundlich zulächeln und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkunden. Hektisch schoss ihr Blick hin und her, bis sie fand, was sie suchte: ihren Zauberstab. Er lag auf dem Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

Gerade, als sie die Decke zurückgeschlagen und die Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Malfoy-Spross der Familie stand im Türrahmen. Als hätte der junge Mann ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er bloß: „Sie sind gerade nicht da. Du kannst dich also wieder entspannen."

Hermione konnte ihn nur für ein paar Sekunden verdutzt anstarren, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nur ein langes Nachthemd trug. Schnell zog sie ihre Beine wieder zurück unter die Decke, während ihr die Röte ins Gesicht kroch. Konnte er auch nicht für nur einen Moment den Blickkontakt abbrechen?

„Wo sind meine-..."

Doch in dem Moment kam Tiffy mit ihrer Kleidung herein. „Alles gewaschen und gebügelt, wie es der Herr befohlen hat", sagte sie gehorsam in ihrer hohen Stimme, „Bitte sehr, Miss." Sie legte den kleinen Stapel am Fußende ab, bevor sie sich noch einmal bis zum Boden verbeugte und dann erneut lautlos das Zimmer verließ.

Hermione bemühte sich, ihre Stimme möglichst ruhig und neutral zu halten. „Und wer hat mir _das hier_ angezogen?" Sie zupfte mit zwei Fingern am hellen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes.

„Tiffy." Ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Kein Sorge. Du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon bei anderen Frauen gesehen hätte."

Als sie nur die Augen verengte, fuhr er mit teilnahmsloser Stimme fort: „Du bist gestern Abend umgekippt. Ich konnte aber glücklicheweise den Rest noch alleine beenden, sodass wir heute Morgen etwas Freiraum in unserem Plan haben. Die Unterlagen sind schon abgegeben."

Hermione nickte. „Aber... wieso hast du mich hierher gebracht? Zu dir nach Hause? Nimm es mir nicht übel, Malfoy, aber nach all dem, was wir-..."

„Das Krankenzimmer war geschlossen. Logisch am Sonntag", unterbrach er sie nur. „Hätte ich dich im Büro liegen gelassen, hätte man sonst noch geglaubt, ich hätte dir dich verhext oder dir etwas angetan. Und glaub mir, Granger: Auf solche Gerüchte bin ich alles andere als scharf. Und da ich nicht weiß, wo du wohnst..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dies schien mir der beste Ort."

Die junge Frau fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt. Sie hätte nie im Leben geglaubt, dass Malfoy ihr gegenüber zu so etwas Nettes in der Lage war! Nachdem sie ihn für ein paar Sekunden nur mit halb geöffneten Mund angestarrt hatte und ihr schließlich ein rauhes „Danke" über die Lippen kam, stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab.

„Was ist, Granger? Habe ich dein Weltbild zerstört?" Er nickte zum Stapel an ihrem Fußende. „Und jetzt zieh dich an, wir müssen gleich los." Damit drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

xXx

„Wieso arbeitest du überhaupt in dieser Abteilung?"

Malfoy blickte vom Tagespropheten hoch und musterte die ehemalige Gryffindor mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie kommst du jetzt auf diese Frage?"

Hermione sortierte die Federn auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Naja... Ich weiß nicht. Neugier vermutlich. Ich hätte dich nie für Internationale Kommunikation eingeschätzt."

Er lehnte sich mit einem herablassenden Lächeln nach hinten. „Schätzchen, ich habe einfach die Gabe, das zu bekommen, was ich will, wenn ich mit Leuten rede. Das ist international nicht anders."

Als sie ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte, seufzte er nur, bevor er mit absichtlich geduldiger Stimme erklärte: „Hier kann man am besten die Beziehungen zu einflussreichen Zauberern aufbauen. Verstehst du?"

Er sprach zu ihr wie zu einem Kleinkind. Sie schnaubte daraufhin nur abfällig. War ja klar, dass Malfoy immer nur auf Eigennutz hinaus war.

Komischerweise schien er aber seit dem Vorfall vor einer Woche etwas nachsichtiger mit ihr geworden zu sein. Hermione wusste nicht, was genau sie davon halten sollte oder woher diese Wandlung überhaupt kommen konnte, dennoch war sie erst einmal froh über diese Art „Waffenstillstand".

„Sag mal, du hast doch jetzt nicht schon wieder die Akten für die Reisebestimmungen mit Flohpulver in diesem Schrank eingeordnet? Du lernst es nie, oder?", knurrte er im nächsten Moment, bevor er alle Ordner förmlich vom Regalbrett riss. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich sie immer auf diese Ablage hier stelle!"

Hermione seufzte nur leise. Soviel dazu.

xXx

Die Wochen vergingen. Zwischen ihnen ereignete sich sonst nichts weiter ungewöhnliches, vielmehr legte sich Routine in ihren Arbeitstag. Der Job begann Hermione wieder Spaß zu machen und sie frfeute sich auch schon mehr oder weniger wieder, in ihrem Büro zu sitzen und den anspruchsvollen Aufgaben der Internationalen Kommunikation gerecht zu werden.

Sie blickte sich im Büro um. Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass Malfoys Platz schon wieder leer war. Es war nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er ab und an in seiner Arbeitszeit für eine Stunde verschwand. Häufig direkt nach der Mittagspause.

Als sich die Tür öffnete und der junge Mann den Raum betrat, kam es aus ihr sofort herausgeschossen: „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, sondern legte nur seinen Umhang ab und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare. „Weg."

„Das habe ich gesehen! Aber wo warst du während deiner Arbeitszeit, wo du hättest hier sein sollen? Scrimgeour hat auch schon gefragt!"

„Was geht euch das an? Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Dreck." Und damit setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, griff nach dem nächstliegenden Pergament und vertiefte sich in seine Arbeit.

Schulterzuckend gab sich Hermione damit ab. Solange er im Job nicht schlampte... Und das tat er nicht, wie sie zugeben musste. Dennoch war es nervig und irgendwie... nun ja. Störend.

Schließlich stand sie wenig später auf, griff nach ihrem Umhang und handelte sich damit einen skeptischen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein.

„Du gehst schon?"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

Sie wiederstand dem Drang, ihn von vorhin nachzuäffen. Stattdessen griff sie nach einigen Blättern. „Darum. Die Formulare für morgen sind hier. Ist alles schon fertig ausgefüllt und abgesprochen, du musst sie nur noch unterschreiben, dann kann ich sie zur Eulerei bringen."

„Und dann gehst du?" Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage.

„Ja. Heute nehme ich mir früher frei. Ich treffe mich noch mit-..." Sie brach ab. Immerhin ging das Malfoy nichts an.

Dieser lehnte sich jedoch interessiert grinsend nach vorne. „Ja? Mit wem? Das ist ja interessant."

Als sie nur die Unterlagen auf seinen Tisch klatscht, verschränkt er genüsslich die Arme. „Und wenn ich jetzt noch nicht unterschreibe, sondern erst später?"

„Dann", lächelte sie süffisant, „kannst _du_ zur Eulerei gehen."

Drei Sekunden später zierte ein protziger Malfoy-Namenszug die Pergamte.

-------------------------------

tbc

**Review? Review! Macht mich glücklich :D**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	5. Die Wette

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt. _

Vielen, vielen Dank an: **LMA23** (hihi, nein, Malfoy kann tatsächlich auch mal ganz annehmbar sein xD Sei gespannt auf sein Verhalten in diesem Chap :) ), **mahared** (ein ganz klein bisschen, auch wenn er sehr gut zu überspielen weiß –gg- Mit wem sich Hermione trifft, erfährst du gleich!), **Panazee** (yeah, das ist gut! xD Ich mag die Stelle auch sehr gern und musste grinsen, als sie mir während des Aufschreibens der Storyline eingefallen ist :D ), **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** (dein Review ist nicht egal! –empör- Jaaah, der Schluss ist einfach herrlich, ich liebe ihn auch! xD ), **hp girly** (hihi, ja, er hat sich schon so langsam verändert. Und wie undurchschaubar sein Verhalten wird, kommt im nächsten Kapitel :D ), **Nangini** (daaanke, deine Worte haben mich auch sehr gefreut! Das ist ja echt komisch mit uns beiden –lach- Hach ja... danke nochmal:o) ),**LunaNigra** (japp, das ist echt schlimm xD Aber immerhin kamen sie sich somit näher, muahaha!), **cherry 159** (das freut mich :) Jaja, Malfoy ist schon ein geheimnisvoller Charakter... und genau das ist es, was wir alle an ihm lieben, oder? xD ), **chaosprincess**(yay! –g- Und mit wem sie sich trifft, erfährst du in diesem Chap. Und noch einiges mehr xD ) und schließlich **Lylley** (das freut mich wirklich:D Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und Mitfiebern!).

**-imaginäre Kekstüte rumgeb- Bedient euch:o) Ihr habt es euch verdient. Und während ihr knuspert, gibt es das nächste Chap zum Lesen. Viel Spaß mit:**

**------------------------------------------------- **

**S**piel** M**it** D**em** F**euer

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Fünf: Die Wette

Sie traf ihn vier Stunden später am Abend in der Winkelgasse. Es war Tag der offenen Tür und die Geschäfte hatten dementsprechend lang geöffnet. Hermione bummelte gerade mit John McConey, einem netten jungen Mann, den sie in einem kleinen Bücherladen kennengelernt hatte, durch die Straßen, bis ihr Blick auf einen nur allzu bekannten blonden Haarschopf fiel.

Malfoy stach durch die Masse durch seine schlanke, hochgewachsene Körperstatur und seine fast schon aristokratischen Gesichtszüge heraus. Es wäre lächerlich gewesen, abzustreiten, dass er gut aussah. Denn das tat er eindeutig. Und eindeutig fand dies auch die Frau an seiner Seite: Sie klammerte sich mit einem hochnäsigen Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Arm und stolzierte auf hohen Absätzen durch die Straße. Wie erwartet war sie ebenso aufgestylt und würdigte die Menschen um sich herum kaum eines Blickes.

Mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen sah Hermione, dass die beiden direkt vor ihnen in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ abbogen. Als John ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, lächelte sie nur entschuldigend.

„Meine Schuhe drücken nur etwas", flunkerte sie. Warum sich mehr als nötig mit Malfoy belasten?

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Dann kannst du dich ja ein Weilchen ausruhen, wenn wir im Pub sitzen." Ihr zögerliches Nicken bemerkte er nicht mehr, da er ihr die Tür bereits aufhielt.

Der_Tropfende Kessel_ war ziemlich voll. Es gab nur noch hier und da einen freien Platz und John entdeckte ein paar alte Freunde, denen er schnell Hallo sagen wollte. Also befand sich Hermione irgendwann alleine auf einem Barhocker und zuzzelte an ihrem Butterbier. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sich der alte Mann neben ihr erhob und stattdessen eine schlanke Gestalt den freien Platz einnahm.

„Wieso so einsam?"

Sie hob den Blick und sah in die amüsierte Miene von Draco Malfoy. „Was willst du?", erwiderte sie nur unwirsch.

„Also wirklich, Granger. Von dir hatte ich mehr Stil und Geschmack erwartet." Er nickte in Richtung John, der gerade lachend mit seinen Freunden in einer Ecke stand.

Sie bemerkte sofort, dass Malfoy schon etwas getrunken hatte und daher vermehrt angestachelt war, sie zu provozieren. Die junge Frau überging seinen vielsagenden Blick und äffte ihn stattdessen mit triefenden Ironie nach. „Also wirklich, Malfoy! Von dir hätte ich genau dasselbe erwartet!" Sie machte eine Geste zum Tisch, wo seine Begleitung saß und ihr schnippischer Tonfall ließ ihn grinsen. „Weißt du was? Ich glaube, wir beide würden ein ziemlich gutes Pärchen abgeben."

„Soll das ein Witz oder eine Herausforderung sein? Du überrascht mich immer wieder aufs Neue."

Sie blieb weiterhin zynisch. „Eine Tatsache, Malfoy, glaub mir."

„Bewiesen oder angenommen?"

„Stehst du momentan auf rhethorische Fragen oder was? Was soll das?" Sichtlich verägert stellte Hermione ihr leeres Butterbier wieder auf die Theke.

Ihn hingegen begann es noch mehr zu amüsieren, als es soweiso schon tat. „Du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Lass es uns als eine Wette sehen: Wenn wir die Leute auf einer Party überzeugen können, dass wir _das_ Traumpaar schlechthin sind, dann hast du gewonnen und ich gebe dir 30 Galleonen. Können wir sie nicht überzeugen... hm..." Er tat, als müsste er überlegen. „An Geld bin ich nicht interessiert, davon habe ich selber genügend."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Tatsächlich? Wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen."

„Stattdessen übernimmst du drei Wochen lang meinen Papierkram", fuhr er fort, „Wie du weißt, bin ich etwas arbeitsfaul von Zeit zu Zeit..."

Je weicher seine Stimme wurde, umso neugieriger wurde Hermione. Immerhin lockten 30 Galleonen, und das für nur einen Abend Schauspielerei! Das war alles andere als mickrig, aber... „Du musst aber auch mitspielen. Wir müssen _beide_überzeugend sein", betonte sie. Wenn sie schon einschlug, dann musste sie sicher sein, dass auch er sein Wort gab.

Malfoy grinste sein typisch-arrogantes Grinsen. Oh ja, er hatte sie längst an der Leine. „Natürlich", erwiderte er glatt, „wir beide."

Es gab nur noch eine Sache zu klären. Hermione richtete sich auf und griff nach seiner angebotenen Hand. „Auf welcher Party?"

xXx

Es war jene Party, die als Willkommensparty der anderen Zauberminister diente, die aus den verschiedenen Ländern nach London eingeladen worden waren. Da Hermione und Draco diese Party im Ministerium organisiert hatten, war es natürlich auch selbstverständlich, selber dort anwesend zu sein. Nicht nur diverse Zauberministerinnen und –minister aus aller Welt waren gekommen; auch einige ihrer Angestellten waren dabei, was die Atmosphäre doch erheblich auflockerte.

Es gab ein reichliches und vielseitiges Buffee, im Hintergrund spielten die _Melanchonischen Muränen_ und das typische Stimmengewirr verschiedenster Gespräche füllte den riesigen Raum. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ Hermione ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Oh ja, es lief alles nach Plan. Alle waren zufrieden und es hatte keine unerwarteten Probleme gegeben.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken, gerade dort, wo der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides endete, und sie versteifte sich. Draco trat an ihre Seite und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Bis jetzt sind alle überzeugt."

Hermione nickte. Oh ja, bis jetzt was es nicht weiter schwer gewesen. Ein Lächeln hier, kurz ein kleines Stück mit eingehakten Armen da... Sie musterte ihren „Freund": Er hatte seinen Festtagsumhang an und sah wirklich unwiderstehlich aus. Kurz zuckte die junge Frau zusammen. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht, oder?

Sie bemerkte, wie seine Hand nach oben glitt und auf ihrer Schulter verweilte, wo seine Finger mit dem dünnen Träger ihres dunkelblauen Kleides zu spielen begannen.

„Der australische Berater blickt schon seit geraumer Zeit in deine Richtung. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir ihm zeigen, dass _wir_zusammengehören." Er lachte leise.

Hermione seufzte nur, setzte aber eine unbekümmerte Miene auf, als er sie an der Hand zu dem anderen Mann zog. Bei ihm angekommen, stellte dieser auch schon sein Sektglas ab und lächelte ihnen entgegen, wobei sein Blick an Hermione hängen blieb.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt", begann Malfoy das Gespräch mit samtweicher Stimme, „Das hier ist meine Kollegin Hermione Granger, ich bin Draco Malfoy."

Der andere Mann schüttelte die Hände. „Mein Name ist Morgan Tube. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." Er drückte Hermiones Hand länger als nötig, dennoch sie ließ das höfliche Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Malfoy hingegen blieb nicht teilnahmslos. Fast schon sanft entzog er ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und meinte mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln: „Bitte etwas mehr Rücksicht. Meine Freundin hat sich die Hand etwas überanstrengt, als wir unser Haus eingerichtet haben." Um die überzogene Ausrede komplett zu machen, drückte er seinen hauchzarten Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel, bevor er sie mit einem Lächeln losließ.

Sofort trat Tube einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Oh, ja, natürlich..."

Hermione wusste nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich an, als würde es brennen. Vor ihr stand Mr Tube, der sie fast schon wehmütig musterte und neben ihr stand Malfoy, der nur darauf wartete, es den anderen zu zeigen. Aber so würde sie wenigstens die Wette gewinnen und die Galleonen einsacken. Und immerhin würde nach ein paar Stunden alles wieder vorbei sein.

Sie konnte sich dem folgenden Gespräch entziehen, indem sie sich schlichtweg nur entschuldigte und wegging. Immerhin ging es dem australischen Berater nicht an, wenn sie mal auf die Toilette musste!

Wieder draußen stieß sie aus Versehen gegen einen jungen Mann. Es stellte sich als der französische Dolmetscher heraus, der sehr sympatisch war. Er verwickelte Hermione in ein lockeres Gespräch, bei dem sich nicht alles nur um die Arbeit drehte.

Die Gesprächthemen variieten irgendwann von Literatur über Essen zu Familie. Der Dolmetscher lehnte sich in einer gespielten Geste nach vorne, um einen Blick auf Hermiones Hände zu erhaschen. „Isch sehe gerade, Sie sind noch nischt vergeben?"

Lächelnd wollte Hermione gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als sie Malfoy bemerkte, der erneut dicht an ihre Seite getreten war.

„Doch", erwiderte dieser überraschend kalt, „Sie ist bereits in festen Händen."

Grinsend hob der Franzose die Hände. „Ganz ruhig, isch fragte nur. Es 'ätte misch auch gewundert, so eine 'übsche junge Dame nischt vergeben zu haben." Als Malfoys bohrender Blick immer noch nicht nachließ, hielt er seine linke Hand hoch. „Schau: Verlobt. Isch nehm dir niemanden weg."

Hermione konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen. Allerdings verstummte sie ganz schnell wieder, als Malfoys Griff um ihre Taille enger wurde. Vielleicht würde er ihr später noch vorwerfen, nicht ihren Teil der Wette eingehalten zu haben, beziehungsweise, dass sie nicht überzeugend genug war!

Schnell drehte sie sich zu dem blonden Mann um und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. Der Franzose war wie vergessen, als beide eng voreinander standen. „Ganz ruhig, Draco", raunte sie in einem vertraulichen Tonfall, „Ich habe nicht vor, mich von dir zu trennen." Wie einfach ihr diese gespielten Worte über die Lippen gingen...!

Als der Dolmetscher lachend in die Hände klatschte, wusste sie, dass sie überzeugend war. Hinter Malfoys Augen flackerte etwas für einen Moment auf, doch sie konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sie lächelte dem anderen Mann entschuldigend zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Aber es gab damals so einen Vorfall... Seitdem ist mein Freund ziemlich beschützerisch und schnell eifersüchtig."

Der Franzose nickte nur verstehen. „Verständlisch. Durchaus verständlisch bei einer Schön'eit wie Sie."

Verlegen vergrub Hermione ihr Gesicht an Dracos Arm. „Er hat Recht, Schatz", erwiderte dieser und blickte starr am Franzosen vorbei, „Du bist wunderschön. Und du bist mein."

Als die junge Frau den Blick hob, sah sie auch schon, warum sich Malfoy erneut so aufspielte. Hinter dem Dolmetscher stand ein älterer Mann, den Hermione nur noch vage als jemanden aus der neuseeländischen Botschaft in Erinnerung hatte.

Um weitere Konflikte zu vermeiden, lächelte Hermione Draco nur an. „Es ist schon spät und ich bin müde. Wollen wir langsam gehen?"

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen ging er auf ihre unbeabsichtigte Anspielung ein. „Zu dir oder zu mir?"

xXx

Wenig später standen sie vor dem versteckten Zauberministerium. Es waren nur noch wenige Menschen auf den Straβen, da es schon ziemlich spät war. Hermione umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen, da die Nachtluft bereits ziemlich abgekühlt war, doch viel brachte der kümmerliche Versuch nicht. Aber im Grunde war das egal. Sie wollte ja auch nicht mit Malfoy romantisch im Mondlicht stehen, sondern einfach nur das Geld haben und nach Hause apparieren.

„Das war doch ein ziemlich erfolgreicher Abend, oder?"

Als Malfoy nur abwesend nickte, streckte sie mit einem Grinsen die Hand aus. „30 Galleonen, bitte. Ich wüsste nicht, wer nicht glaubt, dass wir ein Traumpaar – nein, verzeih mir: _das_Traumpaar – sind."

Er hob nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue. „Das waren doch nicht _alle_ Leute, die es zu überzeugen gilt. Was ist mit meinem engen Freundeskreis?"

Hermiones Grinsen fiel schnell wieder in sich zusammen. Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. „Bitte was? Das meinst du nicht ernst."

Galant lächelte er sie an. „Doch."

---------------------------------------

_tbc_

**Und auch wie bei „Black Again" möchte ich ein paar Worte loswerden. Auch diese Fanfiction steht auf 15 Favouriten-Listen, aber wer von denen reviewt? Wenns hochkommt, mal ein Drittel (und das finde ich toll von den Leuten, die das tun!). Das finde ich einfach nicht fair der FF gegenüber. Ich meine, wenn man schon eine Story auf seine ****Favo-Liste**** setzt, dann mag man sie doch auch dementsprechend gern und dann sollte es eigentlich selbstverständlich sein, dies auch in ein paar Worte auszudrücken. Ich bin enttäuscht von den Leuten, die sich nicht dazu aufraffen können.**

**Ich freue mich immer wieder über Feedbacks und nehme mir auch Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge zu Herzen. Bitte lasst euch meine Worte etwas durch den Kopf gehen und nimmt sie euch zu Herzen. **

**An die, die regelmäßig reviewen, möchte ich mich nochmal bedanken. Ich freu mich echt jedes Mal wie ein Honigkuchenpferd :) Danke dafür! **

**- Puma **


	6. Nichts als nur ein Abend, oder?

_**Disclaimer**_:_: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt. _

**Ich habe mich sehr über die vielen Reviews gefreut! Danke an alle, die das getan haben! **Merci beaucoup an **la Vampiresa, capaxa, Tuniwell, Kissymouse, Gifty, Poetica Licentia, hermdraco, Panazee, Anna – Panna, chaosprincess, LMA23, Lylley, Nangini, Salmalin, Lightwings, cherry 159, lulikchen, LunaNigra **und**hp girly!** Normal antworte ich ja immer auf die Reviews… Sei es per PN oder hier am Anfang jedes Kapitels. Aber momentan bin ich sehr beschäftigt und lade daher das Chap einfach so hoch. Nächstes Mal ist das wieder anders. Da antworte ich gleich per PN oder schreib beim nächsten Hochladen etwas, wenn derjenige nicht angemeldet war.

**Außerdem hat es mich gefreut, dass sich viele neue gemeldet haben:o) Und nun viel Spaß mit:**

**-------------------------------------------- **

**S**piel** M**it **D**em **F**euer

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Sechs: Nichts als nur ein Abend, oder?

Wütend tauchte Hermione in ihrer Wohnung auf. Es war die Rede von _einem_ Abend Schauspielerei gewesen – stattdessen erweiterte Malfoy die Wette um die unmöglichste aller Bedingungen: Seine Freunde überzeugen! Sie lachte freudlos auf. Als wenn das so einfach wäre! Natürlich hatte sie das Geld nicht bekommen, solange der werte Herr darauf bestand, noch diese eine Bedingung zu erfüllen.

Kochend vor Zorn stampfte sie ins Badezimmer. Sie brauchte eine Dusche, sofort. Und ein Kissen, in das sie wieder hineinschreien konnte.

xXx

Drei Abende später klingelte es an ihrer Haustür. Als sie diese öffnete, fiel ihr entgeisterter Blick auf Draco Malfoy. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit ihm. Entsprechend fiel ihr Blick aus, an dem er sich allerdings nicht sonderlich zu stören schien. Er hatte die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Hose vergraben und grinste sie unverschämt an.

Für einen kurzen Moment schoss es Hermione durch den Kopf, wie er wissen konnte, wo sie wohnte, doch stattdessen widerstand sie nur dem Drang, ihm die Tür gleich wieder vor die Nase zu knallen und fragte nur mit kühler Stimme: „Was willst du?"

„Dich abholen. Blaise feiert heute Abend Geburtstag und ich bin eingeladen. Das ist _die_ Möglichkeit, den letzten und schwersten Teil unserer Wette zu erfüllen, oder?"

Sie verschränkte die Arme. Den Spaß an der Wette hatte sie längst verloren. Darauf war sie sowieso nicht gut zu sprechen. Auf Malfoy erst recht nicht. „So wie ich dich kenne, springt eh wieder nichts für mich heraus. Du amüsierst dich nur auf meine Kosten."

„30 Galleonen nach diesem Abend, Hermione. Versprochen."

Sie wusste nicht genau, woran es nun wirklich lag, dass sie innerlich schon einwilligte. Entweder war es seine weiche Stimme oder dieser Blick oder der Fakt, dass er zum ersten Mal ihren Vornamen aussprach oder einfach, weil sie wollte, dass-...

Schnell würgte Hermione weitere aufkommende Gedanken ab und drehte sich um, um einen Zettel und Stift zu holen. Schnell schrieb sie die Bedingungen der Wette auf, auch, dass sie nach diesem Abend bei erfolgreicher Überzeugung 30 Galleonen von ihm bekommen würde. Malfoy stand immer noch im Türrahmen, als sie zurückkehrte.

Mit einem honigsüßen Grinsen hielt sie ihm den Zettel unter die Nase. „Deine Unterschrift und ich komme."

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen setzte Malfoy schwungvoll seine Unterschrift unter das Dokument. „Also wirklich. Als wäre das nötig..." Ihren vielsagenden Blick übergang er. „Also gut, dann mal los."

„Was, jetzt?", protestierte sie entsetzt, „Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig! Ich muss mich noch komplett umziehen und fertig machen!"

Entschlossen trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Auf diesem blöden Zettel steht, dass wir zu Blaise gehen. Also los jetzt."

Sie sträubte sich immer noch. „Spinnst du? So machen wir uns zum Affen, wenn ich in diesem Outfit da auftauche!" Plötzlich entspannte sie sich und lächelte ihn nur süffisant an. „Aber im Grunde kann es mir ja egal sein. Über dich werden sie auch reden."

Malfoy ließ sie los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Du hast recht. Also los, mach dich fertig, aber schnell. Und zieh dir etwas wirklich passendes an. Wehe, du tauchst mit einem prüden Anzug hier auf."

„Jaja", wimmelte sie ihn nur ab, doch zu ihrem Schrecken musste sie feststellen, dass er ihr ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Als sie ihn mit ihrem Blick festnagelte, hob er nur die Hände und ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken.

„Was denn? Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich draußen vor deiner Tür wie abgeschoben warte." Er grinste sie an. „Ich schaue auch nicht durchs Schlüsselloch."

„Idiot." Seufzend ließ sie ihn im Wohnzimmer zurück, während sie sich im Eilverfahren duschte, umzog und etwas Make-Up auflegte. So kam sie nur eine knappe halbe Stunde wieder ins Wohnzimmer und trug nun hohe Stiefel, eine enge, dunkle Hose und eine helles Top, da es ziemlich warm bei den Zabinis werden sollte, wie ihr Draco noch hinterhergerufen hatte, als sie zum Badezimmer gegangen war.

Spöttisch und halb anerkennend schnalzte er, als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam und vor ihm stand, sodass er wieder aufstand. „Da hat sich aber jemand aufgebrezelt."

Hermione kontert seinen musternden Blick. „Immerhin sollen wir doch _das_ Traumpaar schlechthin abgeben, oder nicht?" Sie ließ zu, dass er seine Hand mit ihrer verschränkte. „Also los."

xXx

Blaise hatte wie erwartet ein luxuriöses Appartment bewohnt, nachdem er bei seinen Eltern ausgezogen war. Und da sein Appartment ziemlich groβ war, waren auch entsprechend viele Leute eingeladen und gekommen, denn als bekannter Reinblüter genoss Zabini ein gewisses Ansehen und Respekt.

Zu Hermiones Leidwesen traf sie viele alte Schulbekannte wieder. Schulbekannte, mit denen sie alles andere als grün gewesen war. Schulbekannte wie Leute aus dem Hause Slytherin, die Muggelstämmige schon aus Prinzip hassten und verabscheuten, ja, sie sogar bekämpften. Somit war Hermione auf all die wüsten Beschimpfungen, versuchten Verhexungen und abfälligen Blicke gefasst, doch zu ihrer höchsten Überraschung hielten sich all jene Dinge in Grenzen. Und das hatte sie zum gröβten Teil Draco Malfoy zu verdanken.

Er hielt kühl und distanziert jene Sticheleien in Schach, die auf Hermione persönlich angesteuert waren. Hinterhältige Verhexungsversuche konnte die junge Frau selber abwehren, doch nach einem ernsten Wort Zabinis an die entsprechenden Leute herrschte auch wieder Waffenruhe. Zwar hatte Blaise bei ihrem Anblick überrascht die Augenbraue gehoben und Malfoy mit einem durchdringenden Blick durchbohrt, doch als seine angebliche Freundin hatte er sie widerstandslos ins Haus gelassen.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor bereute es so langsam, doch noch die blöde Wette eingegangen zu sein. Auf Schritt und Tritt wurde sie von feindseeligen Blicken durchlöchert und Hermione war sich sicher, dass wenn Blicke töten könnten, sie an diesem Abend mindestens jede fünf Minuten hätte tot umfallen müssen. Also hielt sich es gesünder, sich ausschlieβlich in Malfoy Nähe aufzuhalten. Es war einfach besser für ihre Gesundheit. Ein Überlebensinstinkt, sozusagen.

Auch wenn sich Draco mit vielen der anderen Gäste unterhielt; keiner sprach Hermione in freundlicher Absicht an. Ihr war das nur mehr als Recht. Sie hatte auch gar nicht das Bedürfnis, sich mit den eingebildeten Snobs auszutauschen, denn ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten würden so oder so für Konfliktstoff sorgen. Parkinson erwies sich auf der Party sowieso als die abolute Könnerin im Ignorieren und abfällig Blicken, doch Hermione begegnete all dem nur mit einer kalten Schulter. Sollten sie doch!

Nach zwei Stunden und etlichen konsumierten alkoholischen Getränken später sank allerdings die Hemmschwelle der jungen Leute. Ausnahmslos hatten sich alle gut angetrunken – alle, auβer Hermione natürlich, denn einer musste ja auf der Hut sein – und gingen entsprechend locker oder weniger locker mit ihr um. Viele tanzten zu den wilden Beats auf der flackernden, von dunklen Kontrasten durchleuchtete Tanzfläche und scherten sich nicht wirklich drum, mit wem sie tanzten bzw., wie es zumindest in Hermiones Augen aussah, an wen sie sich rieben.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Malfoys Arm fühlte, der sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam um ihre Taille schlängelte. Sie drehte scheinbar entspannt den Kopf – wie schon so oft an dem Abend hatte sie sich imaginär auf die Schulter wegen ihrer überzeugenden, schauspielerischen Leistung geklopft – und erschrak, als sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war.

„Amüsierst du dich?", grinste er sie an.

„Können Flubberwürmer singen?", antwortete sie, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. „Total." Die Ironie war nicht zu überhören.

Er drückte sie leicht an sich. „Du musst lockerer werden. Komm, lass und tanzen gehen, alle tanzen."

„Und mich zum Deppen machen, weil alle auf uns achten werden? No way. Danke, aber ich verzichte." Hermione versuchte vergeblich, die Hacken gegen den Boden zu stemmen, jedoch zog er sie ohne Mühe hinter sich her. Als sie sich ernsthaft versuchte, sich am nächsten Türrahmen festzuhalten, drehte Draco sich schlieβlich genervt um, bis er sich besann und seine Gesichtszüge wieder erntspannte. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte Hermione ins Ohr: „Oder willst du die Wette verlieren und am Ende ohne Galleonen darstehen?"

Sie schluckte. Das wollte sie natürlich nicht, also lieβ sie zu, dass er ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die empfindliche Stelle unterhalb des Ohrläppchens drückte, ehe sie ihm diesmal entschlossen folgte.

Ihm gelang es, sich ohne Mühe unter die Masse zu mischen und so gehörten sie schon bald zu jener Menge, die sich eng und stürmisch zu der wummernden Musik bewegte. Erst fühlte sie sich mehr als unbehaglich, doch irgendwann gab es einen gewissen Punkt, wo sie keine Lust mehr hatte, sich zu verstellen oder immer nur auf die anderen zu achten. Wieso sollte sie jetzt nicht auch ein bisschen Spaβ beim Tanzen haben? Und – hey, was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Sie gab sich schon als Malfoys Freundin aus, 30 Galleonen warteten nach diesen Abend auf sie und danach konnte ihr auch noch so schlimme Nachreden egal sein.

Also blendete sie die anderen Menschen um sie herum aus, konzentrierte sich auf die Musik, auf Draco Malfoy und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals, während er seine Hände ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft schickte. Sie genoss das Gefühl seiner erforschenden Fingerspitzen und spürte immer wieder dieses Flattern in der Magengegend, wenn sich ihre Gesichter erneut so dicht näherten, dass sie jedes Mal ernsthaft überlegte, ob sie ihn nun küssen sollte oder nicht. Denn immerhin war es ja nur für den Abend. Nur für die Überzeugung, nicht wahr?

Natürlich überragte er sie deutlich, doch sie fühlte sich dadurch nur sicherer und abgeschirmt gegenüber den anderen. Neugierig lieβ sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken streichen, fühlte das Muskelspiel und die ausstrahlenden Hitze. Als sie nach ein paar Tänzen wieder durstig zur Theke zurückkehrten, war Malfoy fast schon in euphorischer Stimmung.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das Ganze hier genießt?", knurrte sie ihm wieder missmutig zu, während sie ihm folgte.

Spöttisch dreht er sich um. „Wieso? Du nicht?"

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern.

xXx

„Gleich hast du es geschafft", wisperte Malfoy Hermione in einer liebevollen Geste ins Ohr, während seine Augen blitzen, „Wir müssen nur noch einen letzten überzeugenden Auftritt hinlegen."

Es war schon spät. Genauer gesagt fast schon wieder in den Morgenstunden. Nur noch Zabinis engsten Freunde waren da oder jene, die nicht mehr im Zustand waren, nach Hause zu kommen. Hermione saβ neben Draco, während er mit ihrer Hand spielte. Der andere Platz neben ihr war selbstverständlich frei, aber Blaise saβ nur zwei Plätze weiter von Draco entfernt und lümmelte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in der Sitzecke herum. Das Soga bestand aus einem weichen, natürlich dunkelgrünen Stoff und bequeme Kissen luden zum entspannten Dösen ein.

Hermione war sich bewusst, dass Blaise, obwohl er die Augen halb geschlossen hatte, sie sehr genau beobachtete. Das hier war die letzte Prüfung. Schaffte sie es, Zabini zu überzeugen, hatte sie das Geld in der Tasche. Also setzte sie einen unbekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck auf, während Malfoy gedankenverloren kleine Kreise auf ihren Oberschenkel malte.

Plötzlich lehnte er sich zu ihr hin, legte langsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und eine seitlich an ihren Hals. Sie war warm, angenehm warm. Als sie ihn fragend anblickte, raunte er mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Und jetzt küsst du deinen Freund, als könntest du es vor Sehnsucht kaum aushalten." Er hatte auch noch den Nerv dazu, ihr ins Gesicht zu grinsen, als sie entgeistert den Mund öffnete.

„Das wagst du n-..."

Doch er hatte sich schon nach vorne gelehnt und seine Lippen hart auf ihre gepresst. Im selben Moment explodierte etwas in ihrem Innersten und dieses exstatische Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Körper aus. Seine Lippen waren weich, doch ohne langes Warten drang er mit der Zunge in ihren Mund ein und verstrickte sie in einen feurigen Zungenkuss, den sie – zu ihrer Überraschung – nicht minder verzögert erwiderte. Und Hermione ertappte sich dabei, wie _sie_ sogar ab und an diejenige war, die den Kuss kontrollierte.

Als sie sich leicht keuchend voneinander wieder lösten, grinste Malfoy immer noch. „Lächeln, mein Schatz. Ich weiß, dass Blaise immer noch in unsere Richtung sieht." Sein Lächeln betörte sie auf ganz gefährliche Art und Weise. Wenn er sie so anlächelte, konnte sie kaum noch selber entscheiden, was sie für richtig und für falsch hielt... Sie tat es einfach, tat, was ihre Gefühle, ihr Herz ihr rieten, auch wenn der Verstand dagegen anschrie.

Auf Zabini bedacht lächelte sie ihn nur süβ an, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. „Ich denke nur an die Galleonen", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er lachte leise auf. „Ich weiß." Als er sich weiter nach vorne lehnte und ihr seine Lippen sinnlich gegen den Hals drückte, stellte er mit Genugtuung fest, wie sie erschauderte. Und das war nicht gespielt. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

Schlieβlich stand der ehemalige Slytherin auf und zog Hermione mit sich nach oben. Zufrieden bemerkte er die Blicke, die von den übrigen Anwesenden noch auf sie gerichtet waren und er nickte Blaise zu. „Wir werden dann mal gehen. Wir haben noch etwas anderes vor." Das dreckige Grinsen unterstützte seine Worte, und er fügte unnötigerweise an seinen Freund gerichtet hinzu: „Du weiβt schon..."

Blaise lachte nur und grinste ihnen anerkennend zu. „Verzieht euch."

------------------------------

_tbc_

**Vielen Dank für das rege Feedback! Bitte bleibt dabei :3**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	7. Überzeugungsarbeit

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt. _

Wie immer vielen Dank an:** cherry 159, one77, Poetica Licentia, hermdraco87 **(vielen Dank! Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap), **Neara1** (dankeschön, das freut mich besonderns!), **Panazee** (hach, dass hat mich ebenfalls sehr gefreut :o) Hups, da hab ich mich wohl etwas mussverständlich ausgedrückt... Also sie zögert nicht mit dem Erwidern xD ), **Nangini, Nina Lestrange, mahared, chaosprincess123, LunaNigra, caxapa, Lylley, Caoilainn** und schließlich **Nina** (vielen Dank und schön, dass die FF dir so gefallen :) Du kannst übrigends zu jedem Zeitpunkt Reviews hinterlassen; egal, ob die Fanfiction schon abgeschlossen ist oder nicht. So kannst du auch ruhig bei älteren FFs dem Autor noch schreiben, dass du seine/ihre Story mochtest ;) ).

**Ihr seid toll:o) Und nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel:**

**---------------------------------------- **

**S**piel** M**it** D**em **F**euer

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Sieben: Überzeugungsarbeit

Hermione versuchte, aufgrund der anzüglichen Anspielung nicht zu erröten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie griff nur wie selbstverständlich nach seiner Hand und lieβ sich aus dem Appartment leiten. Drauβen angekommen atmete sie erst einmal tief aus. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich völlig fertig und ausgelaugt. Der Abend war anstrengend gewesen und so war sie komischweise auch dankbar, dass Malfoy, ohne zu fragen, mit ihr vor ihre Wohnungtür apparierte.

Allerdings stand er ihr plötzlich so nah, dass sie die Wand im Rücken spürte. Sie konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen, als sich sein Gesicht langsam näherte. Sofort schoss ihr Puls in die Höhe, als seine nächsten Worte erklangen.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch uns selbst überzeugen."

„Davon war nicht die Rede", presst sie heraus.

„Ich sprach von einem _Abend_, oder? Und der ist noch lange nicht zuende."

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde wägte sie tatsächlich ab, ob sie das indirekte Angebot eingehen sollte. Doch dann entschied sich ihr Verstand dagegen. Nicht heute. Dennoch trat sie auf ihn zu, griff nach seinen Kragen und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Malfoy überbrückte die letzten paar Zentimeter und lieβ ihre Lippen aufeinander treffen.

Sofort entflammte ein neuer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Diesmal drückte Hermione ihn jedoch weg, bevor sie die Kontrolle zu verlieren drohte, denn sie wusste: Wenn sie Malfoy jetzt in ihre Wohnung lieβ, würde sie ihn nicht mehr abweisen können. Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie das wollte.

Sie trat von ihm weg und öffnete sich die Tür. „Morgen will ich das Geld sehen."

Er lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Komm um Acht in den_Tropfenden Kessel_."

Die junge Frau wirbelte wieder zu ihm herum. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich mit dir weiterhin in der Öffentlichkeit sehen zu lassen!"

Malfoy lachte los. „Denkst du, du hättest noch eine Wahl? Nach den zwei Auftritten denken wie beabsicht alle, dass wir zusammen wären. Morgen werden es die Zeitungen bringen und dann bleibt dir nichts anderes mehr übrig, als mitzuspielen."

Wütend blitzt sie ihn an. „Oh doch. Ich kann sagen, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe. Ich will mein Geld, Malfoy!"

Er lächelte sie ruhig an. „Du kriegst dein Geld. Morgen im_Tropfenden Kessel_."

Prüfend begegnete sie seinem Blick. „Okay. Um Acht bin ich da. Und ich habe nicht vor, viel länger dort zu bleiben."

„Ja, ja."

Schnell schloss Hermione die Tür, ehe er sich es anders überlegen konnte. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Wieso ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Malfoy nur mit ihr spielte?

Andererseits... es war ihr egal. Solange sie wenigstens für ein paar Momente im Mittelpunkt seines Begehrens sein konnte, würde sie alles dafür tun, damit dieser Zustand noch möglichst lange anhalten würde.

Sie biss sich auf Lippen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihre Gedanken tatsächlich auch so meinte. Ja, bei Merlin, sie wollte ebenso mit ihm spielen! Wollte mal einfach dumm sein und sich von den Gefühlen leiten lassen.

Langsam stieβ sie sich von der Tür ab und ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Schlieβlich legte sie sich frustriert ins Bett. Empfand Malfoy wirklich nichts für sie und spielte nur mit ihr, oder steckte möglicherweise doch mehr dahinter? Basierte vielleicht alles nicht nur auf dieser Wette?

Sie schloss die Augen. Es war schier unmöglich, ihm nicht zu verfallen und seinem Bann zu widerstehen, auch wenn er noch so ein Ekel sein konnte. Es ging einfach nicht. Dafür war er viel zu gutaussehend, viel zu anziehend, viel zu... Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Seufzend legte sie sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte, die lästigen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Für morgen musste sie fit sein.

xXx

Ginny zauberte ein ermunterndes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie die betrübte und angespannte Miene ihrer Freundin sah.

„Hey du, was ist los?", fragte sie gleich zur Begrüβung.

Seufzend lieβ Hermione die jüngste Weasley eintreten. Sie war dankbar, dass Ginny so spontan gekommen war, andernfalls wäre sie fast wahnsinnig vor Unruhe geworden. Es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis Acht...

„Ich muss dir etwas gestehen", begann sie mit matter Stimme, „Merlin, es fällt mir schon selber schwer genug, es auszusprechen, aber... es muss einfach sein."

Optimistisch zog Ginny die junge Frau zum Sofa und setzte sich neben ihr hin. Als Ermunterung, weiterzusprechen, griff sie sogar nach ihrer Hand und tätschelte diese leicht.

„Ja?"

„Ich..." Sie stockte kurz, um tief einzuatmen, bis sie mit fester Stimme, die zum Schluss allerdings immer leiser wurde, sodass Ginny sie kaum verstand, sagte: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in Draco Malfoy verliebt."

Für einen Moment lang sagte Ginny nichts. Hermione nahm es ihr nicht übel. Sie hätte vermutlich genauso reagiert. Sogar das Tätscheln auf ihrer Hand hatte aufgehört. Aber sie hatte wirklich die ganze Nacht über diese Nache nachgegrübelt und war zu dieser unerschütterlichen Feststellung gelangt.

„Okay...", begann ihre Freundin schlieβlich, bis sie langsam weiterfragte: „Und... äh, wie kommts? Seit wann?"

Und so begann Hermione zu erzählen. Sie erzählte von ihren ersten, harten Arbeitstagen, ihren Aufenthalt in Malfoy Mansion, Malfoys eigene Wandlung in seinem Verhalten zu ihr und schlieβlich erzählte sie Ginny auch von der Wette. Dabei entging es ihrer Freundin nicht, dass sie an einigen Stellen errötete, aber dennoch sprach sie weiter. Und es tat gut, sich einmal so richtig auszusprechen und über all die Ängste und Gefühle zu sprechen.

Natürlich war Ginny überrascht. Aber der Hauptgrund, warum Hermione Ginny so schätzte, war, dass sie immer eine loyale Freundin war. Dies erwies sich auch heute so.

„Gut, jetzt bin ich auf den neusten Stand." Gedankenverloren spielte Ginny mit ihrem Verlobungsring von Harry. „Das ist ja wirklich eine Entwicklung. Aber ich finde sie gar nicht so schlecht, sondern einfach... interessant." Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen drehte sie sich zu Hermione um. „Und jetzt zeig mal, was in deinem Kleiderschrank alles drin ist. Du hast doch ein Date heute Abend, oder?"

--------------------------

_tbc_

**Ich wünsch euch schon mal ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2008! Dann wird auch noch das letzte Kapitel + Epilog erscheinen.**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	8. Showdown

_**Disclaimer: **__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt. _

Ich habe mich sehr über die Reviews gefreut! Danke an:** Poetica Licentia, LunaNigra, Ginny-Hermione Fan, Nangini, Hermdraco87** (tut mir leid, diese FF ist abgeschlossen und ich hatte nicht geplant, einige Passagen aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiben. Sorry! ),**D.V.G.M.1, Lylley, Mina, Panazee, one77, chaosprincess, xx-pinklady-xx, cherry 159, Snakeemerald, lufa** (so, jetzt gehts weiter ;) ) und schließlich **Nina** (das freut mich –g- Gute Besserung!). **Danke an euch alle –umarm-**

**Und nun… genießt das letzte Kapitel von:**

-----------------------------------

**S**piel** M**it** D**em** F**euer

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Acht: Showdown

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie vor dem _Tropfenden Kessel_ stand. Zögernd streckte sie eine Hand nach der Tür aus. Sollte sie wirklich den letzten Schritt ihrer dämlichen Wette erfüllen? Ja, sollte sie. Immerhin bestand der „letzte dämliche Schritt" aus dem Einsacken von 30 Galleonen. Ihre Galleonen.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatten Ginny und Lee hoffentlich unauffällig den Pub betreten. Lee wusste nicht, dass Hermione sich mit Malfoy traf, allerdings hatte Ginny keine Lust gehabt, alleine zu warten und so hatte sie sich mit Lee auf einen Feuerwiskey oder zwei verabredet. Ihre beste Freundin würde schon einschreiten, wenn Malfoy zu weit gehen würde.

Als die junge Frau den Pub betrat, schlug ihr sogleich angeregtes Stimmengewirr entgegen. Rauchige Luft strömte heraus und eine leichte, frische Brise wieder herein. Und mit ihr Hermione. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen am das Dämmerlicht im Gebäude gewöhnt hatten. Sie war genau pünktlich. Jedoch zweifelte sie erst, ob er wirklich gekommen war, denn sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Lee und Ginny saβen an der Theke, auch entdeckte sie sogar Oliver Wood an einem Nachbartisch, aber kein Dra-...

Doch. Da saβ er, in der hintersten, dunkelsten Ecke. Hermione sah für einen kurzen Moment seinen blonden Haarschopf. Bestimmt wartete er schon seit einigen Minuten, dem Drink vor seinem Tisch zu urteilen, aber das war ja nicht ihr Problem.

Sie bahnte sich zielstrebig, aber nicht hektisch, ihren Weg zu ihm heran. Ihre Stiefel klackten leise über den Steinboden, während ihr mittellanger schwarzer Rock ihr sanft um die Beine schwang. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Hüften betonte, also legte sie nicht mehr Schwung in ihren Gang als nötig oder gewöhnlich. Aus Reflex strich sie ihre dunkelrote Bluse glatt, bevor sie seinen Tisch erreichte.

Malfoy öffnete den Mund, bevor sie es tat. „Na, hast du deine Aufpasser schon vorher hergeschickt?" Langsam stand er auf.

Hermione widerstand den Drang, direkt zu Ginny und Lee zu schauen. „Wie?" Als sie doch den Kopf drehte, hielt er plötzlich ihr Kinn fest und küsste sie. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf. Was sollte das? Das hier war außerhalb ihrer Wette! Jetzt fand nur die Geldabgabe statt! Oder... konnte es etwa tatsächlich sein, dass...?

Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er bereits mit seiner Zungenspitze vorsichtig an ihrer Unterlippe entlanggestrichen war und um Einlass bat. Ohne weiteren Widerstand öffnete sie die Lippen und ließ zu, dass er sie erneut in vierundzwanzig Stunden schmecken konnte. Ihre Zungen strichen aneinander entlang, triezten sich, neckten sich, spielten miteinander. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie und ihn. Keine anderen Leute, keinen _Tropfenden Kessel_.

Doch sie brauchte Luft. Und mit der Luft, die in ihre Lungen strömte, kam die Besinnung. Widerstrebend drückte Hermione Malfoy mit beiden Händen von sich weg. Was hatte sie nur zugelassen? _Sie küsste Draco Malfoy mitten unter Leuten!_

„Das Geld", keuchte sie leise, „Ich bin wegen dem Geld hier, wegen nichts anderem."

Er hob bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue, nachdem er ein kleines Säckchen aus seinem Umhang hervorgeholt und auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Tatsächlich?"

Hermione hielt es für klüger, nicht darauf zu antworten. Stattdessen musterte sie nur kritisch den Beutel. „Das sind niemals 30 Galleonen."

„Nein", erwiderte er beiläufig, „Die anderen fünfzehn sind zuhause in meinem Zimmer."

Wütend krallte sie sich den Beutel und stopfte ihn sich in ihre Tasche, bevor sie ihn anzischte: „Und wieso das?"

Draco lächelte sie nur spöttisch an. „Weil ich keine Zeit mehr hatte, sie zu holen."

Sie schnappte sich sein Getränk und kippte den letzten Rest in einem Zug hinunter. Dann schnaubte sie nur spöttisch. „Ja, sicher... Aber du hattest _zufällig_ fünfzehn Galleonen in der Tasche!"

Gespielt überrascht schaute er Hermione an. Genau wie an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Arbeitstag. „Das hatte ich tatsächlich!", stellte er mit verblüffter Stimme fest.

„Ich will mein Geld, Malfoy. Alles."

„Dann musst du mit nach Malfoy Mansion. Ich muss da jetzt sowieso hin."

Sie blickte ihn scharf in die grauen Augen, doch er erwiderte den Blick nur ernst. Sie wollte das Geld – und sie würde auch mit ihm nach Malfoy Mansion apparieren, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie diese verdammte Wette endlich vergessen oder wenigstens abschließen konnte. Nur deshalb kam sie mit ihm nach Hause. Nur deshalb und nicht, weil sie ihm noch einmal nah sein wollte. Ihn vielleicht noch einmal küssen wollte.

Malfoy sah ihr kurzes Nicken und er griff nach ihrer Hand, um seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken. „Komm." Und zusammen gingen sie aus dem Pub und es war ihnen egal, wer sie so sah und was über sie gedacht wurde. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Draußen angekommen ließ er ihre Hand los, aber nur, um mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht zu umfassen und sie erneut auf die Lippen zu küssen. Währenddessen drückte er sie langsam mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand des Pubs. Irgendwann wurde es Hermione zuviel und sie drückte ihn erneut von sich weg.

Wütend blitzte sie ihn an. „Was sollte das?"

Er grinste nur. „Die Leute wollen so etwas sehen, Schätzchen. Komm."

Und sie apparierten nach Malfoy Mansion.

xXx

Natürlich war bot das riesige Herrenhaus einen imposanten Eindruck. Nun hatte Hermione endlich mal die Gelegenheit, das mystische Mansion in Ruhe von außen zu betrachten. Malfoy zeigte ihr sogar einen Teil der großen Gartenanlage. Und das war längst nicht alles, was zu den Ländereien gehörte, wie er ihr mit gelangweilter Stimme erzählte. Überhaupt war sie angenehm überrascht, dass er ihr etwas über das Haus und die Familiengeschichte erzählte.

Er hatte sie mit spöttischer Stimme beruhigt, dass Lucius und Narzissa immer noch abwesend waren und sie daher nicht bei jedem Geräusch schreckhaft zusammen zucken und über ihre Schulter blicken sollte. Nach dieser Äußerungs stolzierte sie nur mit erhobenen Kopf an ihm vorbei, um nur wenige Minuten später voller Ehrfurcht in der hauseigenen Bibliothek stehen zu bleiben.

„Das... das ist wirklich unglaublich..." Mit großen Augen wanderte Hermione die Regalreihen entlang, während ihre Fingerkuppen über die Buchrücken der gesammelten Bücher strichen. Es waren hunderte, nein, tausende. Malfoy folgte ihr in einigem Abstand und beobachtete die junge Frau nur mit spöttischer, selbstgefälliger Miene. Natürlich war sie überwältigt von dem protzigen Herrenhaus. Das war jeder, der das erste Mal nach Malfoy Mansion kam.

Als sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatten, gingen sie zum oberen Stockwerk. Der Flur war von einem großen Teppich gesäumt, der die Schritte erheblich abdämpfte. Groß und pompös türmten sich die Türen vor ihnen auf, bis Malfoy sie gebieterisch mit beiden Armen aufstieß und mit langen Schritten hindurchschritt.

Und schließlich erreichten sie sein Zimmer. Natürlich war es groß, was hatte sie anderes erwartet? Und sie hatte auch nicht anders erwartet, dass sie am ebenso großen Himmelbett das Wappen der Malfoys vorfinden würde. Überrascht war sie allerdings, dass das Zimmer in verhältnismäßig warmen Farben gehalten war: Dunkelgrüne Vorhänge – wie auch anders, als ehemaliger Slytherin? – dafür bestanden aber die restlichen Möbel aus passenden, angenehmen Brauntönen.

Alles war ordentlich in diesem Zimmer und Hermione hätte nur allzu gern einen Blick in einen der großen Schränke geworfen, ob in denen auch so eine Ordnung war. Ob Malfoy sich das Zimmer selber so sauber und ordentlich hielt? Komischweise bezweifelte die junge Frau dies. Bestimmt mussten die Hauselfen hinter ihm herräumen und sorgten Tag für Tag für eine gepflegte Umgebung.

Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Schreibtisch am. Entschieden marschierte Hermione dahin und griff nach dem kleinen Beutel, der zwischen Tintenfass und prächtigen Federn lag. Doch auch dieser Beutel war leichter als erwartet; genauer gesagt war er viel zu leicht, da er nämlich überhaupt keine Münzen enthielt.

Sie wirbelte zu dem jungen Mann herum. „Wo-"

Grinsend hielt Malfoy einen weiteren Beutel in der Hand. Als er den Arm senkte, erklang das leise Klirren der Goldmünzen. Welche Spiele spielte er nur mit ihr?

Als Hermione nur gereizt mit den Zähnen knirschte und fordernd die Hand ausstreckte, trat er einen Schritt nach vorn, griff danach, bevor sie sich wieder zurückziehen konnten, und platzierte einen federleichten Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche, bevor er schließlich und endlich den kleinen Beutel darein legte und ihr Handgelenk losließ.

Sie verzog keine Miene, als sie den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhielt. „Ich denke, somit ist unsere Wette komplett abgeschlossen."

Für eine Sekunde ließ Malfoy seinen Blick über ihren Körper streichen. „Ich meine, wir hatten da noch eine Rechnung offen..."

Als Hermione nur fragend den Kopf hob, war er schon wieder direkt vor sie getreten und hatte nach ihr gegriffen, um sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verstricken, den sie sogleich auch einging. Das war genau das, was sie wollte, wovon sie die letzte Nacht geträumt hatte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

Ihr glitt der kleine Geldbeutel aus der Hand und landete klirrend auf dem Boden. Er blieb auch dort liegen, völlig vergessen. Langsam drängte Malfoy sie rückwärts zum Himmelbett und als ihre Kniekehlen gegen die Kante stießen und Hermione die weiche Matratze und die edlen Bettbezüge unter sich spürte, wusste Hermione, dass sie diese Nacht nicht zuhause verbringen würde.

xXx

Das erste, was Hermione am nächsten Morgen wahrnahm, war, dass ein warmer Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen war. Sie konnte zwar nicht sein Gesicht sehen, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, aber sein tiefes Atmen und seine aktuelle Position deutete nicht gerade auf Unbehagen hin. Zufrieden blieb sie auf der Seite liegen und ließ ihren Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen, während ihre Gedanken mit den Erlebnissen von gestrigen Abend beschäftigt waren.

Es war... atemberaubend gewesen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Malfoy hatte Sachen mit ihr angestellt, von denen sie kaum gewagt hätte, sie sich vorzustellen. Und dann auch noch mit Malfoy...! Ginny würde Augen machen und einen Exklusivbericht erwarten wollen.

Ginny. Was sie wohl von ihr denken denken? Naja, eigentlich war es ihrer besten Freundin ja schon klar gewesen, was den Abend passieren würde, oder? Denn immerhin hatte sie Hermione dazu ermutigt, ihre schönste Unterwäsche zu tragen... Also nichts mit Engelsunschuld.

Aber wie würde es mit ihr und Malfoy weitergehen? Wie _konnte_ es weitergehen? Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sie im ersten Moment leidenschaftlich begehren und lieben konnte, nur um sie im nächsten Moment fallen zu lassen. Mit Draco war es wie mit Feuer - man verbrannte sich nur die Finger daran.

Dennoch wollte sie es versuchen. Sie wollte sich darauf einlassen und mit dem Feuer spielen.

---------------------------

_Epilogue coming soon..._


	9. Epilog: Auf dass die Flamme nie erlösche

_**Disclaimer**__: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo**__: Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt. Relevante Geschehnisse aus Band 7 etc. sind nicht berücksichtigt. _

**Tut mir leid, dass dieses Update so lange gedauert hat! Ich hatte ziemlich viel am Hut und hasse es selber, wenn Leser so lange warten müssen. **

Vielen, vielen Dank an die Reviewer vom letzten Chap: **cherry 159, hermdraco87, Nangini, Madame Minuit 12, Nina, Panazee, Ginny-Hermione Fan, Nina Lestrange, jove, Lylley, pinklady, sturmgraueaugen! **Und auch nochmal schlichtweg DANKE an alle, die je zu dieser FF und zu den anderen FFs reviewt haben:o)

Genießt nun den Epilog!

----------------------------

**S**piel **M**it **D**em **F**euer

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Epilog: Auf dass die Flamme nie erlösche

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Er war schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Wenn sie nicht bald reingingen, würden sie den Anfang des Theaters verpassen. Der Wind zog unangenehm an der Hauswand vorbei und wirbelte welkes Laub auf. Ihr Blick glitt zu den altmodischen Straßenlaternen, von denen eine flackernd zur Kenntnis gab, dass sie bald den Geist aufgeben würde.

Sie hatten abgesprochen, sich draußen zu treffen. Drinnen wäre es zu unübersichtlich geworden, doch mittlerweile bereute es Hermione, dass sie nicht den Treffpunkt nach innen verlegt hatten. Es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis Draco auftauchen würde... Kurz bibbernden schlang sie sich den Umhang enger um den Oberkörper, doch als sie die ersten Gitarrensaiten des Orchesters hörte, machte sich die junge Frau seufzend auf den Weg. Es hatte keinen Zweck, noch länger zu warten. Er würde sie dann schon im Gebäude suchen.

Das Theatergebäude war nur noch knappe hundert Meter enfernt. Der Eingang leuchtete ihr warm und einladend entgegen und nur allzu gern kam Hermione dieser Einladung nach. Doch dann kamen _sie_: Vier Gestalten, junge Männer, die bis dahin an einer Hauswand gestanden hatten. Und diese vier Männer traten in dem Moment, als Hermione auf ihrer Höhe war, aus dem Schatten heraus.

Die junge Frau bemerkte sie zwar, hielt es aber für klüger, ihnen keine weitere Beachtung zu schenken und sie dadurch hoffentlich nicht mehr anzustacheln. Doch sie schienen keine Anstachelung mehr zu brauchen; ihr Ziel stand auch vorher schon fest. Und es sah alles andere als gut für die ehemalige Gryffindor aus.

Hermione bemerkte, dass sich zu dem gleichmäßigen Klacken ihrer Absätze das dumpfe Tapsen von Männerschritten gesellte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick bestätigte ihre Befürchtung: Sie folgten ihr. Automatisch wurden ihre Schritte schneller. _Langsamer!_

Sie zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen und dadurch auch nicht mehr so abgehakt zu gehen, was ihre Angst verraten hätte. Doch das Einzige, was sie damit bezweckte war, dass heiseres Lachen hinter ihr ertönte. Die Männer lachten über sie! Sichtlich amüsiert folgten sie ihr weiterhin.

Nur noch knapp fünfzig Meter. Mittlerweile war Hermione in einen sehr schnellen Schritt ausgebrochen. Die Gestalten hinter ihr taten es ihr gleich. Da sie nicht wusste, ob es sich um Zauberer oder Muggel handelte, wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen und ein Duell anfangen. Außerdem bezweifelte die junge Frau aus verständlichem Grund, dass ihre Chancen gegen vier besonders rosig aussahen.

Hermione begann zu rennen. Sie hörte nur noch das eigene Keuchen, die Schritte hinter ihr und ein Rufen, doch vor Panik rauschte es zu sehr in ihren Ohren, als dass sie verstanden hätte, was hinter ihr hergerufen worden war. Die Tür zum Eingang des Theatergebäudes war nur noch zwei Meter entfernt.

Und plötzlich wurde sie an der Schulter herumgerissen. Hermione schrie auf und schlug mit der Handtasche in einem kraftvollen Bogen um sich.

„Hermione, beruhig dich!"

Draco! Noch wie benommen blickte sie in seine grauen Augen. Das blonde Haar war etwas aus der Fassung gebracht, doch er hielt sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest und gab ihr den Halt, den ihre wackeligen Beine momentan benötigten.

„Draco!", entwich es nur erleichert und fast schon wimmernd ihre Lippen, bevor sie von ihm in eine beruhigende und zugleich schützende Umarmung gezogen wurde. Sie wurde noch einmal von einem kurzen Erschaudern durchschüttelt, bis sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und nicht mehr ihren wummernden Herzschlag in den Ohren hörte. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich wurde aufgehalten. Als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich nur noch, wie die vier Typen dir folgten und rannte los, so schnell ich konnte." Er drückte ihr einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf den Scheitel, ehe er seine Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste an ihrem Rücken hoch und runter fahren ließ.

Ihr glitt ein schwaches Lächeln auf das Gesicht. Solche kleinen Sätze zeigten ihr, dass Draco sich sehr wohl um sie kümmerte und sorgte, auch wenn man es niemals von ihm hätte denken können. Doch wenn Draco Malfoy erst einmal auf etwas sein Auge geworfen hatte, ließ er es so schnell nicht wieder außer acht.

Zwar schien eine Beziehung mit ihm manchmal so undurchdringlich – ja, sie, Hermione Granger, hatte es geschafft, sich eine Beziehung mit ihm aufzubauen, die glücklicher verlief, als sie es sich hätte träumen lassen – aber dann konnte er auch einfach nur ein ganz normaler Mensch sein, wie alle anderen auch. Genauso fürsorglich, eifersüchtig, launisch, beschützerisch, begehrend oder einfach nur liebevoll, wie alle anderen. Es war schön.

Draco hob Hermiones Kinn vorsichtig an, um sie als richtige Begrüßung sanft zu küssen, was sie sich nur allzu gern gefallen ließ. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander, als das Orchester im Inneren des Gebäudes ihr erstes Lied zu Ende gespielt hatte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Komm, lass uns reingehen."

Kaum machten sie zwei, drei Schritte durch den Eingang, wurden sie auch schon von einem Wärmeschwall empfangen. Als sie an der Garderobe ihre Mantel abgegeben hatten, machte Draco eine Kopfbewegung zu der Theke. „Warte kurz auf mich, dann hol ich uns Getränke, wenn du magst."

Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Jetzt schon? Dabei ist es üblich, sich erst in der Pause einen Drink zu gönnen."

Sie wusste, dass er auch so oder so sich ein Getränk geholt hätte. Gespielt verzog er das Gesicht, bis sich seine Lippen zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln formten. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr, um ihr mit rauher Stimme zuzuraunen: „Wir sind aber nicht „_üblich_"... Schon vergessen?"

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, das hochgesprudelt kam. Oh ja, das waren sie wirklich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht immer. „Ach ja, wie konnte ich das vergessen?", grinste sie nur zurück in sein Gesicht, während sie ihn zur Theke schob. „Und jetzt geh schon, hol die Getränke."

Eine Minute später stand er mit zwei Sektgläsern in der Hand vor ihr. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Aufführungshalle. Da alle Sitzplätze schon besetzt waren – der Theaterbesuch war eine spontane Aktion gewesen und Hermione hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie im Falle eines Falles, wenn keine Sitzplätze mehr vorhanden sein sollten, _nicht_ Dracos Beziehungen spielen lassen würden – sie mit den hinteren Stehplätzen vorlieb nehmen mussten. Was aber auch überhaupt nicht schlimm war, denn Draco stellte sich hinter ihr hin, einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und das Kinn auf die Schulter gestützt. Zumindest für eine kleine Weile, bis es für ihn wegen des Größenunterschieds zu unbequem wurde.

Lächelnd drehte sich Hermione zu ihm um und hob ihr Sektglas.

„Auf uns", grinste er und sie stieß glücklich nickend an, sodass das sanfte _Pling_der Gläser erklang.

„Auf uns."

Während sie am Sekt nippten, beziehungsweise tranken, hielten sie den Augenkontakt aufrecht. Verschiedenste Emotionen waren jeweils in den Augen des anderen erkennbar und es ließ in Hermiones Bauch ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl entstehen.

Genüsslich drehte sie sich wieder zur Bühne um, als das Orchester verstummte und die Schauspieler auf die Bühne traten und mit ihrer Aufführung begannen. Hermione versuchte sich, auf das Stück zu konzentrieren, doch es war wirklich nicht so einfach, wenn sich schier unaufhaltsame Fingerspitzen unter ihre Bluse stahlen und auf ihrem Bauch kleine Kreise zogen.

Hermione lächelte und ließ Draco gewähren. Sie hatte das unabstreitbare Gefühl, dass es mit ihnen beiden so schnell nicht zu Ende sein würde

Und Hermione Granger irrte sich nur selten.

---------------------------------

**Und wieder eine Fanfiction beendet. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal etwas on stellen werde, momentan habe ich ziemlichen viel zu tun. Aber mir schwebt da ein Threeshot als Sequel zu dieser FF im Kopf herum... Mal schaun, wann ich dazu komme, es genauer auszuarbeiten ;D **

**Bis dahin erstmal bye bye,**

**viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


End file.
